Haunted by Death
by Jezzie Lynn
Summary: The fourth story in the 'Death' series, following 'Controlling Death.' It's been 2 years since Kagome has gotten her captors locked away, seemingly ending her torment for good. She's doing her best to move on with her life. What's she supposed to do now when she once again recieves threatening messages from Death? Is this a battle she can fight alone? And what's this about a witch?
1. Chapter 1

Haunted by Death

Note- All right, all you faithful reviewers! This is it. This is the fourth -- and _final_ -- story to the "Death" Series. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the ones before it! Please remember to review and share your ideas and opinions. Thanks!

Summary (Full)- Kagome is finally free of her psychotic cousins, their friends, and her nightmares. Her life has, basically, returned to normal. She's shopping and having fun with her friends. Her relationship with Inuyasha is going perfectly fine. Things couldn't be more perfect. But then, when she signs on one day, Death sends her an Instant Message, threatening her once again. Is it really possible to Escape Death a fourth time?

* * *

__

Haunted by Death

Chapter 1

"That skirt is totally you," Sango said around a mouthful of egg roll, waving an exaggerated hand around for effect as she examined Kagome, who had just emerged from the dressing room wearing a pastel green mini skirt.

Kagome twirled, her hair whipping her face. "You think so?" She asked skeptically, looking down to scrutinize herself.

Sango nodded. "Not only do I _think_ so, I _know_ so," she said, finishing her egg roll and slurping down her soda. When she noticed the cynicism on Kagome's face, she frowned. "Kagome. _Buy_ it. I'm serious. You look awesome in it."

Kagome cocked her head to the side thoughtfully as she rushed back into the dressing room to inspect herself in the full length mirror.

While she waited, Sango sighed, finished off her soda, and tossed it in the nearby trash bin. She waved at some friends who walked by, and then turned her attention back to the dressing room. '

As soon as she mentally said _one_, Kagome reemerged, with a bright smile. She had changed out of the skirt back into her clothes. "Fine. I'll buy it."

Sango smirked at how well she knew her friend, grabbed her bag full of various other purchases, and followed Kagome to the register.

Once the purchase was complete, the two headed outside of the store toward Sango's Eclipse. "Where's Ichiro?" Kagome asked, speaking of Sango's nearly two year old son.

"My aunt is baby sitting him for me," she explained, climbing into the front driver's seat and placing her bags of clothes into the back seat. "Of course, I pay her for her services."

Kagome nodded and fell into the passenger seat, placing her bags into the floorboard between her feet.

"So, Kagome, have you thought of having a baby?" Sango asked conversationally as she started the car.

Kagome, who had been slurping on a milkshake, nearly choked. She gulped her drink down and said, "Are you kidding me?"

Sango put the car in reverse, backed out of the parking space, and put the car into drive. "Why? What's the matter with being a mother?" Sango asked as she pulled out of the crowded parking lot. It was crowded due to everyone buying decorations and whatnot for Halloween in the next two weeks.

"Nothing…" Kagome trailed off, her eyes growing distant.

Sango scrutinized her friend out of the corner of her eye, keeping most of her attention directed toward the street. "You all right?"

Kagome seemed to shake herself from deep thought. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Deciding to believe her friend, Sango offered to buy ice cream before they went to Sango and Miroku's new home to watch chick flicks. Kagome agreed.

-----

Inuyasha glowered into the cell that encased the bastard who was responsible for hurting Kagome. Suikotsu glared right back. Ryura, Jura, and Kyora just sat in their own little corners, looking sullen and crestfallen.

"Takahashi," one of the other officers called. Inuyasha, upon hearing his last name, rose to his feet and went to see what they wanted.

"Suikotsu has a visitor," the young cop informed him.

Inuyasha growled deep within his chest. "Let him in."

The officer nodded and went to fetch the visitor. When he returned, Yoshiro was with him.

Inuyasha looked at him in disbelief. "Why are you here to visit the bastards who would've killed you if it hadn't been for Kagome?"

"Believe it or not, Inuyasha, they were my friends at one time.," Yoshiro said solemnly. "I just figured I ought to pay them one last visit."

Inuyasha only nodded and let Suikotsu into the conference room where he could speak on the phone built into the wall while Yoshiro remained on the other side. When Yoshiro sat down, Inuyasha sighed and said, "Ten minutes. Hurry up."

-----

Kagome separated herself from Sango when they arrived at Sango's home after picking up Ichiro. She went into the bathroom and locked the door securely behind her so she could be alone to think for a bit. Even though it had been over two years since they had been locked away, Suikotsu, Ryura, Jura, and Kyora haunted her mind every day. They even plagued her dreams, causing her to wake in the middle of the night, drenched in a cold sweat, making Inuyasha both curious and concerned.

She slid down onto the tile floor, placing her face into her hands. The main reason she didn't wish to give birth to a child is because she still had this fear that, somehow, Suikotsu and the others would escape, and find her to enact their revenge. The last thing she needed was her child getting mixed up in the mess.

"Kagome? You all right?" Sango asked on the other side of the door, her voice muffled due to the wood.

Kagome jumped, startled, and said, "Yeah."

"All right. Which movie do you want to watch more; _Titanic_, _A walk to Remember_, or _Whatever it Takes_?" Sango asked.

"_Titanic_," Kagome said after a moment's pause.

"Okay, when you're finished, I'll be in the living room downstairs with Ichiro. And in a little bit I will cook. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

"Okay."

Kagome listened to Sango's footsteps echoing down the stairs, and held her breath until they completely faded as she stepped at the bottom and went into the living room. She released her breath and slapped herself in the head.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_'

She hated letting her past interfere with her daily life, especially when she was with the people she cared about most. It ruined both her day and theirs.

She splashed icy water on her face, dried off with a towel hanging on the wall, and went downstairs to watch the tragic love story of Jack and Rose on the ill-fated _Titanic_.

-----

"When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you," a breathless and smiling Rose said.

"This is crazy," Jack said, even though a smile was creeping across his features.

Rose laughed. "I know! It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it."

The two suddenly began kissing passionately.

Kagome sighed as she lay across the couch, gently cradling Ichiro as she fed him his bottle. She had agreed to feed the young boy so Sango could actually cook in peace without having to juggle tending to her son while also spending time with her friend and watch one of their favorite movies.

Sango emerged from the kitchen, giving the chicken some time to fry. "You know, Kagome, being a mother suits you."

Kagome managed a sarcastic laugh as she lifted herself up into a sitting position. "Murderers don't make good mothers," she said bitterly.

Sango winced. It was the first time Kagome had mentioned anything about her involvement with Suikotsu and Naraku in nearly a year. It was surprising to hear those words come from her mouth. "Kagome…you had no idea what you were doing."

Kagome looked into Sango's eyes. "I killed my own cousin of my own volition. I knew perfectly well what I was doing."

Sango's mouth was gaping open. What had suddenly gotten into Kagome? She had never spoken of the murders, all of the innocents who had been taken from this world, all she had done, all she had killed, ever since she had arrived home. She only spoke about them that day to explain what she had been through to all who came to see her. And ever since then, she had been quiet, and so had everyone else, out of respect to her.

Impetuously the front door opened and Miroku stepped in. "Sango! I'm home." He saw Kagome, whose expression had reverted back to a fake one of happiness, and he said, "Well, hello, Kagome. Nice to see you."

She nodded in response. Miroku came up to her and scooped his son out of her arms.

"Have we been good today, Ichiro?" He asked, smiling. Then he sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

Sango gasped. "The chicken!" She raced into the kitchen to try and salvage their dinner.

Miroku watched her and laughed.

"I'm going to head home, Miroku. I don't feel very well. I need some sleep," Kagome said, rising to her feet.

He looked at her, appearing concerned, and nodded in understanding. She gathered her purchases and her keys and headed toward the door. Before she could turn the knob, Miroku piped up:

"You would make a good mother. Care to baby-sit Ichiro sometime?"

Kagome let out a sigh. "Thanks, and sure, I suppose so." That's when she headed out the door and down the driveway to her car.

-----

Once at home, Kagome tossed her things down into a nearby chair and sat at her computer. She decided to check her email before she took a nap. She typed in her screen name and her password and was instantly logged into her account.

"Three new messages," she said to herself, clicking on the first message. It was from her mother:

"Kagome, dear, how are you doing? I haven't seen you since Ichiro's first birthday. I hope you come to visit sometime soon. Even though you've been gone for nearly a year, and live in your own house with Inuyasha, it still feels strange around here without you. I miss you, and hope to see you again sometime soon.

Much love,

Mom."

She smiled as she thought about her kind mother, who was probably at work right now, or perhaps sitting on the couch and watching television, getting a bite to eat before working in her garden.

She clicked on the next message. This one was from Bankotsu:

"Hey, kid! Haven't heard from you in a while. I hope everything is going good. Inuyasha still behaving himself? And how are Sango and Miroku? Their kid doing okay? Hope so. I'll probably fly up there and visit you sometime soon. I can't wait!

Love ya, kid.

Bankotsu."

Kagome loved Bankotsu so much. He was always nice to her, and wasn't upset with her when he found out that she was the one who killed Jakotsu. She was thankful for that, because, ever since it happened, she had been blaming herself for everything.

She clicked on the third one.

Her heart nearly stopped.

"Kagome. You bitch. You ruined my life, and now you're going to pay."

Kagome lowered the email window and sat for a moment, gaping in horror at the computer screen as if it were the computer's fault that she had received the threat. Suddenly, she heard that familiar chime that always echoed in her nightmares.

**Death986**: Hello, Kagome. 

Kagome sat, dumbfounded and astonished, gazing in disbelief and horror at the IM.

**Death986**: I know you're still sitting there. 

Kagome instinctively whirled around and glanced behind her. The window was far across the room, curtains drawn open.

With shaking fingers, she typed a response.

**Miko17**: How are you messaging me? I put you in prison.

**Death986**: Let's not worry about that, now, shall we? All that matters is that you ruined everything and now you will pay. I shall see to that.

**Miko17**: What if I go to the police?

**Death986**: If you tell _anyone_, I shall kill Sango and her son, Ichiro.

Kagome involuntarily gasped.

**Miko17**: How do you know about Ichiro?

**Death986**: I have my ways. Now, enjoy the rest of your day…while you can.

**DEATH986 HAS LOGGED OFF**.

Kagome began hyperventilating. She couldn't help it. She felt as if she needed a lot of oxygen and she just wasn't getting enough of it into her lungs. She needed to go to the police -- no! She _couldn't_! She couldn't tell _anyone._ It could mean Sango and Ichiro's lives.

She couldn't even tell Inuyasha…who would be home from work shortly.

She had to keep it to herself: Death is back, and he is out for blood once more.

* * *

Note- there! How was the first chapter? What do you think of it so far? Let me know! 


	2. Chapter 2

Haunted by Death

Note- I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

Summary (Full)- Kagome is finally free of her psychotic cousins, their friends, and her nightmares. Her life has, basically, returned to normal. She's shopping and having fun with her friends. Her relationship with Inuyasha is going perfectly fine. Things couldn't be more perfect. But then, when she signs on one day, Death sends her an Instant Message, threatening her once again. Is it really possible to Escape Death a fourth time?

* * *

__

Haunted by Death

Chapter 2

Inuyasha sighed as he unlocked the front door to the nice, decent sized home that he and Kagome now shared. He was exhausted, and only wished to relax for a while. He wasn't sure if Kagome was home or not, since she hadn't answered her cell. He was only slightly worried because he knew that Kagome could handle herself.

Once inside the house, he gently pushed the door closed behind him, and made sure every lock -- including the deadbolt -- was securely latched. He never took any sort of chances when it came to both his safety or Kagome's.

Sighing, he hung his light jacket up on the coat hanger, hung his keys on the key holder, took off his boots, and headed into the kitchen. The small digital clock on the microwave read eight forty-five, glowing an ominous bright green. The kitchen was void of any human life but his, and it was dark and quiet. He didn't bother fumbling around for the light switch so he could see. His demonic blood provided him with the ability to see in the dark.

Instead, he headed for the living room. That room, too, was dark and desolate. As was the dining room, the downstairs bathroom and the spare bedroom. Taking in a deep lungful of air, he quietly headed upstairs. The computer room was empty, as was the second bathroom. The second spare bedroom was also vacant.

'_Of course, you moron!_' He thought. '_You should've just checked the bedroom._'

He noiselessly crept into the bedroom and, sure enough, there was Kagome. She was lying on the right side of the bed -- her side -- as usual, with her long, raven hair splayed out across the pillows, standing out starkly against the white cotton of the pillowcases. She was still dressed in the jeans and her t-shirt that he saw her leave with earlier in the day. The only things she was missing were her shoes.

He would've snuck out of the room to go downstairs to get something to eat if he hadn't noticed how she continually jerked about in her slumber. He sighed softly. She was having another one of those dreaded nightmares she had nearly every night, waking them both up in the middle of the night, robbing them from a good night's sleep. He'd take her into his arms, feel the thin layer of cold sweat cloaking her trembling and toned body, tenderly whisper to her that everything would be fine, kiss her gingerly, and put her back to sleep.

It had become routine to the both of them, and he didn't mentally complain like he used to. He knew that she couldn't help it; she had been through a great deal. She had been through much more than Miroku, Sango, and himself had, and he repeatedly informed himself of that. He cautioned his temper, warned it not to get out of hand. He knew what he was capable of when he was really and truly angry. He had witnessed it on more than one occasion with other people.

He shook his head to clear his mind from all negative thoughts, and tiptoed to the side of the bed so that he was standing directly in front of Kagome. He reached out and lightly took hold of her shoulder and gave her an easy shake. "Kagome," he murmured. "Kagome, wake up."

She violently jolted upward into a sitting position, breathing deeply and quickly.

"Hey, hey, it's all right," Inuyasha said promptly, falling down onto the bed beside of her. "It's just me."

"Oh, Inuyasha," she said, releasing a heavy breath. "I'm sorry, I was having a-a nightmare, and in it Sango w-was being killed and--"

Inuyasha silenced her rapid speech with a light kiss.

When he pulled away, she seemed better. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I hate that you have to deal with me every night because I'm too weak to get over this fear and--"

He interrupted her once again: "No, you're not weak. It's understandable that you have these nightmares. I mean, look at what you went through!" He rose to his feet. "You were stalked, kidnapped, assaulted, nearly raped, almost died on several occasions. You were put under a spell, watched people die, killed people, fought for your life." He shook his head, still astounded at everything his lover had been through. "So don't ever say or think that you are weak."

Kagome sat on the bed, her jean-covered legs hanging off the side, her hair falling into her face, looking up at him in silence. After a few moments, she nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

He smiled at her and sat on the bed once more. She looked up at him, and in her eyes he saw pain, sadness, and fear. It wrenched his gut to see her like this, seeming so afraid and alone…so helpless. It tore into his chest, knowing that there really wasn't anything he could do to put her fears to rest. What more _could_ he do? The people responsible for her misery were in jail…had _been_ in jail for two years. What else could he possibly do?

He inched forward, swiping the hair from her face gently before kissing her passionately. She took his face in her tender hands, pulling him closer, drawing him in. He snaked his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss as they fell backward onto the bed, Inuyasha on top.

He never once stopped the kiss as he took his shirt off. The soft whisper of clothes against skin seemed so loud in that quiet room. He broke away from her when the lack of oxygen hit him, and he gazed down into her chocolate brown eyes. Instead of terror, anguish, and sorrow, he now saw desire, red hot craving, and yearning for him. Was it just due to the fact that they were about to make love? Or was it all because she longed to have him near her, thirsting for his presence, in any and every way possible?

He instantly went forward and began to gently kiss and bite her neck, leaving tiny, painless marks. She tossed her head back into the soft pillows, a light breath escaping her lips. She ran her fingers up and down the contours of his back, admiring every muscle.

The next item of clothing to hit the floor noiselessly was Kagome's shirt. Inuyasha paused only for a moment to scrutinize her seemingly flawless body. Then he resumed in his task of kissing her.

She studied him for a moment, his eyes closed, his body mostly only a silhouette, viewable only due to the light seeping in from the partially closed curtains. She mentally smiled and closed her eyes, only to see an image of Sango. The last image from her nightmare:

Sango was strapped to the bed by ropes that had bitten in the flesh of her wrists. She had been raped, and her clothes were haphazardly tossed about the room. Her throat had been slashed, and she had various cuts and bruises all over her body.

Kagome jerked away from Inuyasha so suddenly that he fell off the side of the bed, only to pop back up, looking at her curiously, his face a mask of concern. Kagome curled into a ball on his side of the bed, holding her knees and burying her face from view.

"Kagome, are you all right? What's the matter?" Inuyasha climbed to his feet and collapsed onto the bed.

"Fine, fine," she said quickly. "I just…I don't know. I have a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"All right." He sat there for a few more moments before getting up and heading downstairs.

Kagome watched him go in despondency until he wasn't on the stairs any longer before starting to cry. "Way to go, Kagome," she told herself sarcastically through her tears. "You ruined what would've been a really good night…"

She wasn't sure how long she lay across the bed, sobbing in misery and self pity. All she knew was that, eventually, she was able to pull herself off the bed and downstairs. She checked herself in the bathroom mirror to make sure there were no signs that she had been crying before heading into the living room where Inuyasha was stationed, in his favorite recliner, watching the news.

"Yash? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you have internet access at the station?"

He turned to look at her like she had bumped her head a couple times and now had a giant knot on her head. "Of course we do, you know that."

"No, I mean, do the inmates get to use the internet?"

"Barely," he said. "But, yeah, they do."

"When?"

"Well, certain people have certain days. For example: Suikotsu and three other inmates that you don't know got to use it today. They use it every Saturday. Ryura and Jura use it every Monday, and Kyora every Tuesday." He examined her as she took in his words. "Why?"

"Just curious. I didn't know how it worked," she lied.

He nodded and turned his attention back toward the TV. She headed back upstairs to try and go back to sleep.

Once in her room, she couldn't help but laugh as she changed into pajamas. "He's in jail. He can't do anything! He was just making an empty threat!"

It was the first night she had slept soundly in almost two years.

* * *

Note- There you have it. What did you think? Let me know. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Haunted by Death**

Note- I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

Summary (Full)- Kagome is finally free of her psychotic cousins, their friends, and her nightmares. Her life has, basically, returned to normal. She's shopping and having fun with her friends. Her relationship with Inuyasha is going perfectly fine. Things couldn't be more perfect. But then, when she signs on one day, Death sends her an Instant Message, threatening her once again. Is it really possible to Escape Death a fourth time?

* * *

_**Haunted by Death**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"I really hate Mondays," Sango groaned as she weaved through traffic. "Traffic jams and work."

Kagome nodded, sitting in the passenger seat. They were on their way to the CD store that they owned and worked at.

Sango focused her gaze on Kagome for a split second before dutifully directing her eyes back toward the road. "You okay, Kagome? You seem sort of…out there."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, Sango, don't worry about me."

Sango shrugged, "All right. If you say so."

"Honestly, Sango," Kagome protested, the smile never wavering. "I've just been…thinking, is all."

"Thinking?" Sango asked skeptically, her face twisting with a curious expression. "Thinking about what, exactly?"

"Just stuff," Kagome replied tersely, still smiling.

"Stuff," Sango repeated flatly. She stopped at a red light nearly too late, slamming hard on the brakes, causing the car, along with two inside, to lurch forward roughly, only to be tossed back against their seats. "Sorry about that," she said sheepishly. They were silent for a few moments and, soon, the light switched back to green.

As Sango accelerated, she suddenly gasped. "Oh! Don't tell me you're thinking of having a baby!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Kagome said, her smile fading slowly.

"Why not?" Sango whined.

"Sango…" Kagome's tone grew deathly serious. "Come on…you know why."

"They're in _jail_, Kagome," Sango argued as she took a left. "They are locked up, and totally harmless. Your boyfriend is a police officer. You are completely safe."

Kagome sighed lightly. Sango was right, of course…one hundred percent right. It's just that paranoia is a hard thing to get over. Why couldn't she just realize that Suikotsu, Ryura, Jura, and Kyora were in prison, locked away forever, and that there was no imminent danger? Why couldn't she just settle down, push aside all fears, and have the family she'd been longing to have? She knew her mother would adore having a grandchild, and she knew that both her and Inuyasha needed an extra member of the family.

"So what is it that you've been thinking about so much, then?" Sango asked, interrupting her thoughts. "If you're not thinking about a baby, then what is it that's on your mind?"

"Nothing," she lied. She clasped her hands together in her lap, and became aware of the fact that her palms had grown sweaty. She was nervous, she realized, because she was about to make a life changing decision.

Sango took a right, traveled a couple blocks, and then took a left. The CD store wasn't far ahead.

"Sango…"

"Yeah?" Her friend took a sidelong glance at her out of the corner of her eye.

"I think I will."

To say Sango grew excited would've been an understatement. She was ecstatic about Kagome having finally come around and deciding to start a family. And, in all honesty, after she convinced herself that she was safe, Kagome was rapturous, as well.

-----

"I'm _serious_, Miroku!" Sango cried into the receiver of the phone in the break room of the CD store. "She said she would!"

"Jeez, tell everyone, why don't you?" Kagome said with a smile as she walked into the break room.

"Come on, Kagome! I'm just excited," Sango said.

"I can tell," Kagome replied, smirking. "Just don't let Inuyasha hear about it. I want to talk to him about it myself."

"Of course," Sango said. Into the phone, she asked, "You hear that, Miroku? Don't tell Yash. Oh, here, he wants to talk to you."

Kagome took the phone from Sango, who went back out to help at the counter for the new wave of customers who had shown up. "Hello?"

"Hey, so you finally came around, eh?"

"Yeah, I did. You have your precious Sango to thank for that," Kagome told him, still smiling.

"Well, it doesn't matter who convinced you. You decided to do it. But good luck, and take care, all right?"

"Will do," she said. After she had said goodbye and hung up, she also went outside to help with customers.

Kagome and Sango both owned the store, and also worked as clerks, and had only hired two other assistants for the weekends or whenever either of them needed a day off. Today it was just Kagome and Sango.

"Here, Kags, can you put these where they're supposed to be, on the shelf?" Sango asked, handing her a handful of CDS.

"Sure thing," Kagome said, taking the CDS from her. She headed toward the section of shelves lined up for the specific genre of music -- in this case, it was rock -- and began putting them with other CDS with the same artists and bands.

When she was finished and straightened up to head back to the counter, she was startled when she saw Yoshiro standing at the end of the row of shelves. "Oh, hi, wow, Yoshiro, you surprised me. How are you?"

He smiled. "Sorry about that. I'm fine, and yourself?"

Kagome shrugged and looked around. "I'm hanging in there."

"That's good. I just came by to buy a CD."

"Well, great, help yourself. If you need anything, I'll be at the counter."

He nodded and proceeded to look around at the vast range of artists available to him.

Kagome explained to Sango, who had never properly met him, who he was and then went to the break room, telling Sango to check him out; she couldn't do it. It brought back too many memories.

_He sat on her bed and looked at her earnestly. "Kagome, we need to talk," he said gently._

"_Talk?" She asked, almost as if she were unfamiliar with such a term. "About what?"_

"_Us," he said so bluntly and suddenly that she felt her heart miss a beat. She despised it when that sort of thing happened; it hurt her entire chest._

"_Us? I don't follow you," she said uncomfortably._

"_I just wanted to tell you that…" he, too, looked uncomfortable, with his dark hair in a mess and his light brown eyes darting everywhere, only to finally, finally, focus on her. "I just wanted to tell you that I have strong feelings for you. Since the day we met, I've felt a deep connection toward you. You were different, and I felt it was my duty to protect you and keep you safe. The whole time, I was wondering, hoping, that, one day, we could…possibly…be a family."_

_Kagome gaped at him. It was quiet a speech. One that she hadn't expected from him now. "Yoshiro…I…don't know what to say," she said with much difficulty. She ran her hand along the back of her neck to massage away the knots in her muscles -- a nervous habit._

"_Say you feel the same," he pleaded._

"_Well, that's the thing," she said, hating to have to tell him the truth and watch his heart break right through the expression in his eyes. "The feeling isn't mutual, Yoshiro. I'm so sorry. But I am not looking for any kind of relationship. I look at you as a close, personal friend, an ally, a brother, even. But not that way…"_

_He was quiet for a long while and she feared the worst. What if he possessed a temper just like Naraku's? Would he lash out at her with rage? Or would he just sulk away and never speak to her again?_

"_We can still keep this bond of ours," she whispered. "I still want to be your friend."_

_He looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "Sure."_

_As he got up to leave, she apologized once more. He turned to face her, a reassuring smile on his face, "It's fine." He said, before turning and walking out the door, closing it with a light click behind him._

Did he remember that night? Of course he did, she told herself. That was so hard to break to him. Did he still harbor sadness whenever he thought back on it? Did he ever get angry?

She sighed. She still hated how things turned out. She hated hurting people, especially people who were kind to her, or helped her in some way.

It ate away at her conscious.

"_There's Yoshiro. Take it out on him." Bankotsu said simply, leaning back against the wall he had sat in front of._

_Jakotsu considered it a moment before marching into Yoshiro's room. He grabbed the man by the back of his shirt, catching him unaware, and dragging him off his bed and roughly onto the floor. He still kept a firm hold onto the fabric of his shirt and drug him into the main room of the warehouse._

_He released him then, and watched as Yoshiro looked round, dazed and baffled._

_That's when he imagined it as Kagome and released his rage. He began kicking, punching, slapping, yelling acrimonious things. He even went so far as to remove his gun from its holster and beat him with it._

"_That's enough!"_

_Jakotsu jumped, startled, and whirled around._

_Kagome marched toward him, hatred and determination in her eyes. "You want to kill me so bad?" She asked, sort of in a playful tone. "Then how about actually trying to kill _me _and not him?"_

_As soon as she was within four feet of him, he lunged at her, blinded by his fury and disdain for her. She felt his left shoulder connect with her stomach, which knocked the air from her lungs and caused her to fall back onto the concrete. Her head slammed onto the hard surface, causing stars to dance before her eyes and obscure her vision._

"_You made a mistake coming back here," Jakotsu yelled, grabbing a fistful of her hair. "It's going to cost you your life."_

"_Is that a threat?" Kagome asked, her vision coming back to her, her resilient nature bubbling to the surface once more. "Better hope you can back it up."_

Kagome shook her head to clear the memory away. That was the night Jakotsu's life ended. That was the night when she murdered her own cousin.

She remembered that fight. How emotionally and physically demanding it was.

She remembered Ryura.

_Now, as she stared into Ryura's eyes, she felt all of the hatred and animosity slip away from her and was encased in his gaze, his affection for her. She could feel the attachment in her growing stronger as they continued to gaze into one another's eyes. She realized that their faces were growing nearer and nearer, and her heart jumped up into her throat. She knew what was coming…and she didn't intend to try and impede it._

God, why did she fall for him?

_Ryura was in her face now. "You should've stayed, Kagome," he said, forcefully stealing a kiss from her._

She should've known he would betray her.

_Ryura recovered and held both of her hands in place. Jakotsu plunged the knife into her stomach, apparently wanting to drag out her death as long as he could. If he had wanted her dead immediately, he would've went for her heart._

She slapped a hand against the side of her head, which proved effective in stopping the memories. She sighed with relief.

Sango emerged through the open door of the break room. "What do you say to closing early today?"

"Great," Kagome said truthfully. She wanted to go home. She was ready to talk with Inuyasha about her plans. She wanted to forget everything.

"All right. Let's get this placed closed up and I'll drive you home."

-----

"Kagome, I'm home!" Inuyasha shouted as he let himself in, locking the door securely behind him as he always did. He removed his jacket and shoes, and dropped the keys onto the counter.

Suddenly, Kagome rushed toward him from the living room, a smile on her face. She embraced him tightly.

He returned it, a bit suspicious of her joy, and when she pulled away, he gave her a curious look.

"What?" She asked, her face a mask of innocence and happiness. And was that a bit of nervousness in her eyes?

"What's going on?" He asked. "Why are you so…excited?"

"We need to talk," she said.

Inuyasha's ears fell flat against his head. Oh, God. Whenever a woman says "we need to talk," or "let's have a word," or "I'm going to have to have a discussion," or anything else resembling that phrase, all men know to beware.

"Uh…sure," he said uneasily as she led him into the living room, where they both took a seat on the large sofa. "Is everything all right?"

"Fine," she said.

He noticed that she was slightly trembling. "Are you sure?" He took her into his arms and he could feel her heartbeat racing, could sense how worried she was. "What is it?" He asked when they pulled apart, his arms still encasing her gently.

"Inuyasha, I…" She looked up into his amber eyes, and she felt the strength that resonated around him, and was able to continue. "I want to…have a baby."

There. She'd said it.

He gaped at her for a moment, which felt like an eternity. It seemed so long, in fact, that she began to wonder if it was the right time to discuss anything dealing with family.

"Are you sure?" He asked slowly. "I mean, I know how scared you've been. But are you positive you want to start a family?"

She felt tears fill her eyes. "Yes. I'm sure."

She saw the happiness spread through his eyes, through his features. "Oh, Kagome," he whispered, enveloping her in a tender hug once more.

She pulled away and kissed him gingerly, which soon progressed into a rough kiss. She fell backwards onto the couch, turning her head slightly so that he could have access to her neck.

He trailed kisses down to the place right below her collar bones, igniting fire in their wake. She inhaled deeply, a shiver rushing up and down her spine.

That's when he lifted her up and carried her to the nearest bedroom.

* * *

Note- There. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope you enjoyed. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Haunted by Death**

Note- I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It's been years since I've updated. YEARS! I know, I'm so sorry for the delay. -_- What better way for me to make a come back than with a lemon? Enjoy!

Summary (Full)- Kagome is finally free of her psychotic cousins, their friends, and her nightmares. Her life has, basically, returned to normal. She's shopping and having fun with her friends. Her relationship with Inuyasha is going perfectly fine. Things couldn't be more perfect. But then, when she signs on one day, Death sends her an Instant Message, threatening her once again. Is it really possible to Escape Death a fourth time?

* * *

**Haunted by Death**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome could only smile happily into the pillow. Inuyasha had long since pulled himself out of bed, embarking on a journey downstairs to get food. As he had stood and dressed himself, he had looked down at her, his amber eyes glowing. Upon further inspection, Kagome could see the animalistic hunger in them. And it wasn't due to his appetite for food. She knew what it was. He really just wanted to crawl back on top of her. In his eyes, she had witnessed his deep, burning desire for her. It caused her heart to do a flip in her chest, and excited her all over again. She had watched him shiver - obviously willing himself to stop for the night - and leave the bedroom.  
Rolling over onto her back, she continued to grin. She was filled with love and lust and everything in between. Why, oh why, didn't she decide to try and conceive sooner? She should've given in to Sango's words and advice long ago. Who knew she would feel so jubilant? Who knew she would feel so much love for the man who had just cause fireworks to erupt in her world?  
Who knew she'd feel so _alive_?  
'Do I want a boy or a girl?' She mused, kicking one leg up and swinging the other leg on top of its knee. She giggled to herself, much like an infatuated young school girl, and sighed deeply. 'I want a girl,' she decided. 'Sango has a son, so I want a daughter…now, what would we call her?'  
She bit her lower lip, trying to keep herself from grinning, and sat up. "Now…where is my shirt…?"  
After donning a simple button-up shirt and sporting only panties underneath, she went into the adjoining bathroom to brush the tangles out of her hair. Once the task was complete, she gazed at herself in the mirror. She took in her slim, yet toned, build, the muscles of her thighs and of her stomach, showing through the thin cotton fabric. Her hair had grown back to the belt of her pants, but she had gotten it cut recently. Now it fell back to the middle of her back. Her russet colored eyes were full of vitality, gleaming with love and anticipation.  
She smiled at herself, and realized that she was happy - truly happy - for the first time in years. She tried to envision herself with a large, protruding belly. The type of belly sported by expectant mothers who were seven months along in their pregnancies. The type of belly she imagined Sango having when she craved watermelons and soy sauce. At least, that's what she'd been told. Kagome had, after all, been in a totally different city at the time…with psychotic killers…missing out on the joys of her friend's pregnancy.  
Shaking her head furiously, she swept away those thoughts. She looked at herself in the mirror once more. Her reflection stared back with a hard, determined gaze. "Do _not_ think about them anymore," she chastised. "Please. Move on. Build a family. Be happy."  
She took in a deep breath, exhaled, and smiled.  
_Ding.  
_Kagome's heart skipped a beat, and her blood felt as if it froze in her veins. She turned slowly toward the laptop she had brought into her bedroom earlier that day, before Inuyasha had arrived home. She had left her name logged in.  
_Ding.  
_She felt her breath catch in her throat, and her knees buckle. She slowly moved toward the computer, even though her legs felt as if they were made of rubber. With shaky hands, she lifted the laptop from the table and carried it to the bed. She sat in front of it, and lifted the instant message window to read the two messages that were sent to her.  
**Death986**: Hello.  
She gulped back something foul tasting and took in a shaky breath.  
**Death986**: What's the matter?  
**Miko17**: Nothing.  
**Death986**: You're frightened.  
**Miko17**: You wish.  
**Death986**: Ah, but you see, that's where you're wrong. I know.  
Kagome looked away from the screen momentarily to muster up the courage to keep typing.  
**Miko17**: Why would I be afraid? You're in prison.  
**Death986**: That's what you would like to think, isn't it? Perhaps you aren't as safe as you think you are, in your warm home, with Inuyasha.  
Kagome resisted the urge to slap her laptop shut and run and hide in her closet. She desperately wanted to call for Inuyasha, to summon him upstairs, to feel the comfort of his presence. She knew he was strong and that he would do anything to protect her, and that comforted her. However, she remembered the threats that were made to her in the email she received, and feared mentioning the fact that she was being tormented again to a soul. Death had made good on his threats before, and she was too frightened to test him once again - prison or no prison.  
**Death986**: Is there a problem, Kagome?  
**Miko17**: No. You're just trying to scare me. It's Monday, so that means you're either Ryura or Jura. I know about the schedule for the use of the Internet. This trick won't work anymore.  
**Death986**: Being sheltered in your world of denial is comforting, is it not? Tell yourself what you must to stay sane, Kagome, but remember: do not tell anyone of our chats, or…well, you know the consequences. Do I make myself clear?  
**Miko17**: Crystal clear.  
**Death986**: Ah, good. How has life been these last two years?  
**Miko17**: Go to Hell.  
**Death986**: Now, now, don't be like that.  
Kagome felt sick. She could just hear Naraku's voice utter those words, the same we he used to when she was held captive. _'Now, now, don't be like that.'  
_'Stop it,' she urged herself. 'He's dead. You shot him yourself.'  
**Miko17**: I have every right to be like that.  
**Death986**: I disagree, seeing as how you and I are so similar. I robbed stores, and so did you. I killed people, and so did you.  
**Miko17**: I'm nothing like you.  
**Death986**: There's that denial again. I've got an idea. Let's play a game; just like old times.  
**Miko17**: You're insane.  
She just wanted to log off. She wanted to ignore him. She wanted to never use a computer again. From past experience, however, she knew what happened if you logged off on Death. It made him angry. Whenever he became angry, bad things would happen…such as someone's tragic death.  
**Death986**: Choose.  
Kagome nearly fell off her bed. She stared at the screen for a long time. She even rubbed her eyes and squinted at that one word, just to make sure she read it correctly.  
_'Choose. Choose someone to die.'  
_"No," she whispered. "Not again."  
**Miko17**: You're crazy.  
**Death986**: It's just a game; just for fun. I'm in prison, remember.  
**Miko17**: Which one is this? Ryura or Jura?  
**Death986**: Jura.  
Kagome sat for what felt like an eternity. She didn't move. Though her body seems incapacitated, her mind, however, was far from it. The wheels were spinning. 'It's only Jura. I never saw him kill anyone just for fun. He never tormented me, and he never played this sick game with me.' She glanced around her room. 'Besides, he's in prison. I shouldn't be so scared.'  
She sucked in a shaky breath and grabbed her yearbook from a nearby shelf. She randomly flipped to a page and closed her eyes. Her finger slid up the page, then down, then over two inches to the left. She opened one eye to reveal her choice: Naoto Tomagichi. She didn't know him.  
She sat on the bed once more. Death hadn't typed anything and he was, she assumed, waiting patiently for a response.  
As she was about to type the name, she hesitated, her trembling fingers inches from the keys on the keyboard. 'What am I _doing_?' She demanded of herself. 'I can't seriously be doing this _again_. What is wrong with me?'  
"Inuyasha has to know. Game or no game. Prison or no prison." She stood on her weak legs, and headed toward the door across the room.  
_Ding.  
_She turned quickly and made it back to the computer in four swift steps.  
**Death986**: Remember what I said about telling anyone, and how Sango will pay for it with her life. It's just for fun, Kagome.  
Kagome slapped her temples with her fists, closed her eyes, and shook her head. "Get a grip," she chided. "It's just a stupid game."  
**Miko17**: Naoto Tomagichi.  
**Death986**: That wasn't so hard, was it?  
Kagome exhaled sharply. Actually, it wasn't. 'Finally, it sinks in that he's in prison, you're safe, your friends are safe, and all is well.'  
**DEATH986 HAS LOGGED OFF**.  
Kagome felt her stomach do a somersault in her abdomen, and found herself glancing around the room nervously. It was dark, except for the light in the bathroom that she had forgotten about, and the glow from the computer screen. Her window was cracked a little, and the drapes were fluttering around in the wind. Nothing else moved. She could hear the tv downstairs and knew Inuyasha was absorbed in whatever he was watching.  
"He's in prison," she reminded herself for the hundredth time. "He probably logged off like that because his time was up."  
Logging off, she closed her laptop and placed it on the table. She brushed her teeth and crawled into bed. She was exhausted. Who knew that trying to make a baby was tiring?

* * *

Kagome awoke to shiver-inducing kisses that trailed from the bottom of her chin, down to her breasts, and back up. Her eyes fluttered open, and a smile came across her face. Sunlight spilled in through the curtains, filling the room with a warm, happy glow. The warm breeze ruffled the bed sheets, and tugged at her hair. She looked up into a pair of enticing amber eyes. Inuyasha was hovering over her, shirtless.  
She rolled completely onto her back, and studied him. His eyes were beautiful, alluring, and full of hunger. It was such a powerful desire that she was immediately drawn in, and felt a tingle in the pit of her stomach. She loved how he could still give her butterflies.  
She placed her hands on his cheeks and drew him in close to her. He kissed her gently, passionately, and began running a clawed hand along her belly, and down her thighs. The kiss became more forceful as he crawled on top of her. Her skin tingled, and his hands ignited fire wherever they traveled. She felt chills on her spine and goose bumps began to form along her arms. She shivered, which encouraged Inuyasha to do more. He kissed along her neck and thrust his pelvis against hers, and she let out a moan. He gave her gentle bites along her neck and shoulders before finally kissing her mouth once more. He thrust again, and she whimpered into his mouth. His tantalizing touch was driving her over the edge. "I want you," she whispered seductively.  
He complied with her request by slipping her underwear off, tossing them to the floor, and entering her. Her back arched and she let out a long sigh. He was slow at first, drawing out her pleasure, as he continued to nibble and kiss along her upper body. She moaned and breathed deeply as he kept a steady pace. Her hands found their way to his back as she admired his strong, chiseled muscles. She could feel them tensing beneath her fingers with every thrust. She closed her eyes and tossed her head back on the pillow, letting out soft little whimpers as he continued to drive himself into her. Her hands made their way to his sides, moving with his motion, and causing him to go faster. She let out a cry of ecstasy and pulled him closer to her, propelling him deeper.  
She was panting now, her heart hammering against her chest. So close. She felt herself dig her nails into his sides. She opened her eyes and looked deep into his. If her nails hurt him, he didn't show it. She could see it. The love and joy he felt, and how close he was to satiating his hunger for her. He looked so much like an animal - like the demon he was - when he was making love to her. This only thrilled her more.  
He pumped harder, and she squealed with excitement and pleasure. "Inuyasha," she breathed heavily. She began gasping vigorously, faster and faster. This was it. Her back arched, her hands flew up to grasp the pillows, and her world erupted in a sea of sparks. She felt him join her then, spilling inside her, and he gave a few more hard thrusts before leaving her and collapsing onto the bed next to her.

Their hunger was satisfied.  
For now.

* * *

Kagome was making breakfast by the time Inuyasha came down. He had showered and dressed. She smiled at him, and he grinned back. His arrogant, boyish grin. He grabbed a piece of toast that had to popped out of the toaster, and was munching on it as he turned on the tv.  
"-was discovered early this morning by his roommate," the solemn-faced man said. He glanced down at some papers on his desk, looked back at the camera, and continued. "It appears that the victim had been stabbed several times in the abdomen and back with what investigators think was a large blade of some kind - a hunting knife."  
Kagome completely froze. She wanted to look, but couldn't pull her gaze from the bacon that was sizzling and popping in the pan in front of her.

"Investigators still haven't found any clues as to who his murderer could be, but they say he most likely entered the young man's apartment through the door without struggle. His roommate was not home at the time. Tomagichi was only twenty three years old. There will be a candlelight vigil for him outside his apartment complex tomorrow evening."  
Kagome couldn't breathe. It felt as if the walls of her kitchen were closing in around her, suffocating her. Everything became blurry, and it took all her strength just to stand.

She heard Inuyasha sigh. "Damn," he said. "Looks like homicide will be busy."  
Kagome could barely focus on her lover's words. 'What happened?' She asked herself, replaying her conversation with Death. 'I thought he was in prison.'  
_"It's just a game; just for fun."  
_She forced herself to finish the bacon so she wouldn't burn it to a crisp, and she turned the oven off. She tried to fake a smile as she served Inuyasha his food. She didn't want him to find out. She sat at the table with him and pushed herself to eat, even though her appetite had abandoned her long ago.  
_"I'm in prison, remember?"  
_'What the hell happened, then?' She asked.  
Inuyasha kissed her forehead, and left for work. Kagome cleaned up and gradually made her way upstairs to shower and dress for work.  
She felt hollow. She was unnerved. The only thing she could ask herself was:  
"What have I done?"

* * *

It's been far too long! All I can say is I hope I don't get a case of writer's block. Tell me - have my writing skills improved with age, or am I still the same? XD Please, review! Constructive criticism and even plot ideas are welcome. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haunted by Death**

Note- I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I never realized just how difficult it is to juggle adulthood with your passions. It seems like the older you get, the less motivation (and time) you have. I apologize to all of you, my loyal fans, who have been sucked into this series of dramatic stories, and haven't let go. I appreciate you. I welcome any ideas or suggestions you may have, because, truthfully, it's been so long since I've been so enveloped in this story that I've lost my way. Thank you.

Summary (Full)- Kagome is finally free of her psychotic cousins, their friends, and her nightmares. Her life has, basically, returned to normal. She's shopping and having fun with her friends. Her relationship with Inuyasha is going perfectly fine. Things couldn't be more perfect. But then, when she signs on one day, Death sends her an Instant Message, threatening her once again. Is it really possible to Escape Death a fourth time?

**Haunted by Death**

**Chapter 5**

"Here is your receipt, sir," Sango said to the handsome, middle-aged man who had just purchased several cds. He smiled his impressive pearly whites at her as he took his receipt. "Come back and see us," she continued. The man nodded curtly, and made his way to the door. Sango then turned her brown-eyed gazed toward Kagome, her mega-watt smile fading slightly. "Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome, who had been staring at an old stain on the floor - a stain that refused to come out of the carpet, withstanding even the cloeaning force of bleach - shook her head to snap herself out of her trance. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She chuckled lightly, turning to complete her task of unloading boxes and stocking shelves after the many music-hungry shoppers who had bombarded the store that morning, cleaning out most of their stock.

Sango wasn't buying it, though. She straightened her shoulders and followed her friend around the counter and down the aisle containing all the classic rock cds. "Really, Kagome, you looked...distracted."

Kagome placed the box she was carrying on the floor, and waved her hand in a 'no, really, it's okay' gesture. "I'm fine," she repeated, pulling out some ACDC albums and properly placing them on the shelf in alphabetical order. "Really, Sango. You worry too much."

Sango tilted her head to the left, her cynicism obvious, but she shook it off and laughed. "Yeah, it must be my motherly instincts." She knelt down beside her friend and helped her unload the box. "Speaking of motherly instincts, how's everything going with you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome smiled. "Good," she said, genuinely happy, her distraction seemingly momentarily forgotten. "He hasn't left me alone in the last couple days." She giggled. "It's like he's lost his senses."

Sango laughed, "When it comes to sex," she said, finishing with the handful of cds she had in her hands, "men _always_ lose their senses."

Kagome laughed. "You have a point." She finished stocking the cds and rose to her feet. She lifted the box and ripped the base open to break it down into a flat piece of cardboard, tossing it into the backroom to be recycled.

"Did you hear about that guy that was murdered in his apartment?" Sango suddenly asked, causing Kagome to nearly fall over the counter as she tried to clean up the remnants of packaging from stocking. Kagome gulped quietly, and shot a quick glance at Sango, who was straightening up an endcap in front of the check out counter. Sango seemed nonchalant.

'Get a grip, Kagome. she meant nothing by it. She doesn't know,' Kagome chastised herself. "Yeah," she said instead. "I heard. It's awful."

"I mean, it's so weird. We went to school with him. Does Inuyasha know anything about it, yet?" Sango inquired, straightening from her position on the floor to fix a low shelf.

"Not yet," Kagome admitted sadly. She wouldn't admit it, but it worried her. She couldn't help but let Death's words haunt her. Much worse, she could help but let her decision to play his sick, twisted game haunt her more. She had been crossing her fingers that Inuyasha and his homicide team would find whoever had done such a thing to Naoto. Not only because she wanted justice for Naoto's untimely demise, but because then she would know it in fact _wasn't_ Death, and then she wouldn't feel crazy anymore.

'Are you kidding me?' Kagome screamed at herself. 'You _are_ crazy! You're the reason he's been killed in the first place!'

Kagome swallowed, hard. She had turned away from Sango, pretending to be occupied with wiping down the counters with a disinfecting cloth. 'I can't tell her. I _won't_ tell her. I don't want her to get hurt...or her son. The less she knows, the better. The less _everyone_ knows, the better. This is my fight, and I intend to end it myself.'

Kagome cleared her throat. "The candlelight vigil is tonight. I was...thinking of going..."

Sango appeared beside her friend. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is this because of all we went through?"

Kagome shrugged. "I just feel like going. You and I have seen more of this than a lot of other people. I just - I don't know - wanna go. Come with me?"

Sango smiled and said, "Sure thing," before checking out another customer.

Kagome couldn't help but smile, too. 'It's the least I can do for choosing him as a victim,' she told herself. And, for a moment, she didn't feel as bad.

* * *

Kagome exhaled, long and slow. The warm – too warm for some people – water washed over her body, caressing her skin from her head to her toes. She leaned her head back to let the stream of water rinse the shampoo from her long, black hair. She closed her eyes, and leaned her head forward against the tile wall of the standing shower. "This is horrible," she said to herself. "Just because I go to the vigil doesn't mean I will be completely innocent."

She shook her head and pulled the bottle of body wash from the shower kaddy hanging from the shower head. She opened it and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes once more to savor the smell of white clay and pink jasmine before pouring the luxurious soap onto a body pouf. She worked it into a lather and began to wash her toned body with it. It began to melt the stress away, until she remembered just _how_ her body became as toned as it was.

_Kagome wiped the sweat obscuring her brow and breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath. She stretched her arms, and rotated her shoulders to work the stiffness out of them before jumping up and taking hold of the sleek metal bar above her head. It felt good and cold against her wet palms. She began pulling herself up and down repeatedly, keeping close count on how many pull ups she completed._

_She was glaring at the ceiling in concentration when Suikotsu approached her. Her flaming eyes fell from the ceiling to him, burning with hatred and annoyance._

_"How well can you focus?" He asked._

_She continued with her strenuous work out and only regarded him with a questioningly raised eyebrow._

_"How long can you keep concentrating with a hindrance to your work?" He asked, being more specific this time._

_"I suppose," she said, panting, still pulling her self up above the bar, only to drop back down, "that __you're __supposed to be the hindrance?"_

_"If I am?"_

_"You're not doing a very good job," she spat._

_Deterred, Suikotsu stomped off to parts of the warehouse unknown._

_Kagome smirked and continued with her pull ups, her newfound muscles straining with the effort of pulling her entire body weight up and down. She completed forty when someone snaked their arms around her and began tickling her. Laughing, she released the bar, falling onto her feet on the cement._

_She stood up and whirled around to find Ryura. "Thanks," she mumbled with a smile._

_"Anytime," came his response._

_"You're a better distraction than Suikotsu. He tried to take my focus away from working out just a few minutes ago." Kagome said._

_Ryura smirked. "I deserve a medal then, don't I?"_

_Kagome laughed and nodded._

_"Look at those muscles," Ryura said, gently taking hold of her upper arms and squeezing. He whistled, long and low. "And you're not even flexing."_

Kagome angrily rinsed the body pouf and left it hanging on the shower kaddy. Fully rinsed of the thick, delightful smelling soap bubbles, Kagome turned the water off and climbed out. She dried her hair with a towel before standing in front of the sink. She wiped the steam from the mirror, and looked at herself. She could see the firm muscles of her arms, and the definition of her abdominal muscles. She could see the strength she possessed, all thanks to Naraku, and his twisted groupies.

She could also see the shame, the fear, the sadness. Who was she, really? A killer? An innocent victim? An accessory to murder? A lover?

She turned away from the mirror, hurriedly putting her clothes on; dark jeans with a black tank top, and black sneakers. She wasn't sure what one wore to a vigil, having never been to one, which was surprising, what, with all the people she had lost…

All the people she had gotten killed, or killed herself.

She sighed, and realized what she was: She was lost. She was confused. She was trying to heal.

She ran a brush through her thick hair until it was luxuriously soft to the touch. She went from the bathroom to the bedroom and collapsed onto her stomach on her bed.

_Ding!_

Kagome's head jerked up from where it was buried in the pillow. 'No,' she said to herself. She turned slowly toward the wretched laptop sitting on the table in the corner. She rose from the bed, slowly, and forced herself to be the strong Kagome she used to be, to face her fears…

**Slayer258:** Hey, Kagome.

Kagome visibly relaxed, and let out the huge breath she had been holding. "Stupid," she muttered aloud to herself. "You're losing your mind."

**Miko17:** Hi, what's up?

**Slayer258:** Just finished getting ready for the vigil. I just want to let you know that Ichiro is coming, too. I insisted that Miroku stay at home with him, but Miroku wanted to come along, too.

**Miko17:** That's fine. :-) I will meet you guys there.

**Slayer258:** Okay, thanks. Bye!

Kagome smiled before shutting off her laptop and gently closing it. She pulled a hoodie from the closet and slipped it over her head. She left a note for Inuyasha, telling him where she was going and that she'd be home right after. She grabbed her keys and stuffed them in her pocket, before heading outside into the chilly fall air, locking the door behind her.

She stopped outside of her car and stared at it. The apartment where the vigil was being held was right down the street and around the corner. It was so nice out, she decided she would rather walk. If needed, she was sure Sango would bring her home.

* * *

"We are gathered here this evening to honor the memory and life of Naoto Tomagichi," a man said solemnly, holding a candle in his hands. Kagome couldn't help but notice that, for the moment, it was the only one lit. "He was young, vibrant, bright…like this candle." The man held up his candle as a tear streamed down his face. "He was taken from us too early, but he would not want us to mourn his death; to wallow in our misery. He would want us to celebrate his life by continuing ours."

Kagome gulped, swallowing the lump that had begun forming in her throat. Her nose began to burn, and her eyes began to sting, and she knew she was going to cry. Inhaling sharply, she quickly wiped her face.

Sango reached over and took Kagome's hand discreetly, giving it an encouraging squeeze. She knew how hard murder and death was for Kagome.

Miroku, cradling Ichiro - who had fallen asleep after having and crying fit before the vigil started – smiled at Kagome kindly. Kagome smiled slightly in return.

"Let us bow our heads for a moment of silence to honor Naoto."

Kagome did so, for only a second. She peeked through her bangs to look around at all the people present at the vigil, which, surprisingly, had been a lot. She didn't really recognize any of the faces around her. Some of the faces were even covered with scarves due to the cold.

She glanced from Sango, to Miroku, to their precious son Ichiro. His hair was straight and just shy of needing a haircut. The streetlights reflected off it, revealing his light brown highlights, something both his loving parents shared. Miroku, though still perverted sometimes, had matured for the most part. He was a man, a father, and a loving husband. Sango had grown older, too. Kagome was shocked with herself at having not noticed just how much older they all at gotten.

She smiled fondly at her friends, who couldn't see her because they were still bowing their heads in silence. The man began to pray aloud.

"Our Father, which art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done in earth, as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors."

That's when Kagome noticed the man standing to her right, behind Sango. He was staring at her, but she couldn't make out his face. He had a scarf around his neck, lifted high to cover his chin and mouth. He also had the hood of his jacket tugged low, so it obscured most of his face. The streetlamp created a sickening yellow glow across his broad shoulders.

As Kagome was looking him over, that's when she noticed the light catch something shiny and silver near his abdomen. He had his large trenchcoat open slightly, revealing the large blade he wielded. He pulled it out, fingering the blade gingerly. Kagome opened her mouth, but he placed one finger across his lips, motioning her to be quiet. He stepped closer to Sango. Kagome stiffened.

"And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil," the man continued, but she could barely hear him. It was almost as if someone had stuffed cotton in her ears and pumped her veins full of ice. She just stared at the blade in horror. She could see the sickening smirk in the strange man's eyes.

"For thine is the Kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever."

She shook her head slowly, telling him not to harm Sango. He pointed the blade at Miroku, and she shook her head again. The man shrugged and looked around slowly.

"Amen."

The woman never saw it coming. One moment, she was praying, and the next, her artery in her throat at been severed by one, fluid motion. Her eyes flew open, her hands clutched her throat, and she tried to scream, but all the came out were painful sounding gurgles as the blood seeped from her neck and mouth.

Kagome couldn't help but gasp. This attracted Sango and Miroku's attention, who whirled around. Miroku ushered Ichiro into Sango's arms so he could kneel before the dying woman to try futilely to save her. Kagome looked around, but the man was nowhere to be found. When Sango got a truly good look at the woman, she let out a loud, shocked shriek.

And that's when everyone started to panic, and before anyone could calm them, people scattered in every direction.

* * *

Ah, a good old cliff-hanger. Sorry, guys, I had to. I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Haunted by Death**

Note- I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I never realized just how difficult it is to juggle adulthood with your passions. It seems like the older you get, the less motivation (and time) you have. I apologize to all of you, my loyal fans, who have been sucked into this series of dramatic stories, and haven't let go. I appreciate you. I welcome any ideas or suggestions you may have, because, truthfully, it's been so long since I've been so enveloped in this story that I've lost my way. Thank you.

Summary (Full)- Kagome is finally free of her psychotic cousins, their friends, and her nightmares. Her life has, basically, returned to normal. She's shopping and having fun with her friends. Her relationship with Inuyasha is going perfectly fine. Things couldn't be more perfect. But then, when she signs on one day, Death sends her an Instant Message, threatening her once again. Is it really possible to Escape Death a fourth time?

**Haunted by Death**

**Chapter 6**

Kagome's world was spinning sickeningly, as if she were on a defective carousel that was operating a mile a minute. Blood - so much blood - covered the sidewalk, oozing into the cracks of the cement, and blending in the with wax of the half burned candles that had been organized neatly by the front of Naoto Tomagichi, the latest murder victim claimed by Death.

Only, he wasn't the latest, was he?

Kagome couldn't pull her wide, frightened eyes away from the woman lying on the ground, blood seeping from the corners of her partially open mouth, her hands trembling by her sides. Miroku was desperately trying to save her. He had removed his scarf and had wrapped it around her neck to try and stifle her bleeding wound. She was choking and trying to breathe, and the only sounds she could make were revolting gurgling sounds.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Sango was crying, trying desperately to shield her son's eyes from the sight of the dying woman. Ichiro had been woken with a start by all the fearful shrieks, and the commotion of everyone trying to scatter for their lives, as if they were animals at the slaughter. One woman stumbled over her heels, and came crashing down onto the ground. In a dazed manner, Kagome leaned down to pull the woman up. As soon as she was standing, she ripper her arm from Kagome's grasp and ran down the street to her car, hurriedly clambered in, and sped away.

Kagome looked around. Most people had panicked and left. Some, however, had decided to stay. They gathered around Miroku and the woman, some leaning down toward him, others beginning to cry in disbelief and fear. Some people began shouting suggestions on how to help the woman.

"Call 911!"

"Help her to sit up!"

"Push on her wounds to stop the bleeding!"

"I've already called 911!"

Sirens began to wail somewhere far off in the distance, and Ichiro began screaming and crying. "Sango!" Miroku shouted, looking up at the mother of his child from where he was kneeling on the ground, covered in blood. "Get him out of here!"

"Miroku, what about you?" Sango asked. "I can't just leave-"

"Do it!" He commanded, gripping the victim's hand.

Sango gave a swift nod, and turned to rush to her car, keeping her son's head tucked low against her shoulder to keep him from witnessing the mass panic.

Looking around, Kagome felt a lump form in her throat. This wasn't supposed to happen. _This wasn't supposed to happen!_ This was a memorial - a place of peace, love, and comfort, not more sorrow and pain. 'Once again, it's your fault," a voice sneered in her mind. 'If you hadn't come, this wouldn't be happening. You can't go _anywhere _without having death and despair following you.'

Gulping back the lump in her throat, Kagome shook her head. 'No,' she argued with herself. 'He would've attacked her anyway.'

The stomach-turning, hateful voice countered, ' He could have attacked _anywhere_! Don't you see? He came here for _you_. This was all a show of power, for _you_. You are a stain on everyone's lives! How can you stand to show yourself in public, knowing someone else may die?'

Kagome's heart dropped to her feet, and her shoulders slumped. She felt sick to her stomach, and it had nothing to do with the blood that had trickled down the sidewalk and gotten on her shoes. She was used to the blood, and the death - she had witnessed it all so much. Did that make her a killer, too? Did the fact that gore and death no longer upset her, or terrify her, make her a stone-faced, cold-hearted, hardened murderer?

No. It couldn't be true. She had just become immune to the pain. During her time with Naraku in Kyoto and Osaka, Kagome had learned to tune things out. She had to, in order to remain strong to try and escape, and maintain what little sanity she had left. After Naraku erased her memory, however, it became easier. She became someone else. She was much more physically fit. Her powers were stronger. Her humanity had taken the backseat to her cravings for blood, power, and money. Naraku relentlessly trained her, getting her to spar with him, or Suikotsu or Ryura.

Her mind flashed back to one of the worst scenes of her entire life.

"_Kill her." Naraku stated simply._

_Kagome actually laughed. "You've got to be...no wait - you are insane."_

"_I'm serious." Naraku said tonelessly. "Kill her or else."_

"_Or else what?" Kagome was laughing. She thought it was funny. "You'll sick Ryura on me?"_

"_I can," Naraku said. "But I had other things in mind."_

"_Like what?"_

"_I'll kill Inuyasha."_

_Kagome wasn't laughing anymore. Now, it had grown very, very serious, and incredibly personal. "You're lying."_

"_I am, huh?" Naraku looked offended. "Where do you think the others are? They're certainly not still cleaning the mess up from that cop you shot earlier. They're looking for your precious Inuyasha, with Jakotsu as their guide."_

_She felt her heart stuttering in her chest as her grip on the knife tightened. "I-I don't believe you!"_

_Naraku then pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. He then put it on speaker phone so Kagome could hear the whole conversation. "Hello?" It was Ryura._

"_Ryura, where are you now?" Naraku asked._

"_We just passed exit fifty five. No sign of Inuyasha or her friends yet." Came Ryura's reply._

_Kagome was shaking now. It wasn't due to fear or rage, but conflicting emotions battling it out inside of her. She felt pity and extreme sadness for this girl. She felt hatred and anger towards Naraku and his little group. She felt frustration with herself, disappointment that ate her to the core. She didn't want to kill, especially if it was a young girl's life she was stealing. But this was her mother, her two best friends, the love of her life. She was doing it to keep them safe. She really didn't want to kill anyone, but it seemed as if she had no alternative choice._

"_Now!" Naraku shouted. Kagome flinched._

'_Maybe I can focus on something else and not have to think about what I'm doing,' she thought as she approached the girl. 'Maybe I can fall into another state of consciousness…'_

_And she did. She fell into this state of dormancy. She was operating on auto-pilot, with her vision straying away, her mind elsewhere. She wasn't coherent to the girl's muffled cries of pain, or the blood that was now covering both herself and the floor. She only kept one thing in mind: make it quick and essentially painless. It was the least she could do…right?_

She closed her eyes and willed it all away. Eventually, after much difficulty, the grotesque images of the dead girl faded from her mind and she relaxed back into reality. The sirens were much closer. "Kagome…" She heard Miroku choke out. Looking down, she saw the girl, and knew the ambulance was much too late. Miroku had fallen from his knees to his bottom in a disappointed and bloody heap. He had his head between his knees, bowed into his bloody hands, his shoulders trembling. "I couldn't save her…" he said. One of the many witnesses leaned down to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

With a deep intake of air, Kagome had to look away. She couldn't bear to see her friend in pain, all over again, like he had been back then. And that's when she noticed him. She just _knew_ it was Death the moment her eyes fell onto him. He was standing down the street, to the left of the crime scene. She just _knew_ he was smirking at her. Her heart rose from where it had been laying at her feet, and took refuge in her throat. It began pounding so hard she couldn't breathe. It wasn't from fear, but anticipation. Her blood was coursing through her ears so hard, it were almost as if they were filled with cotton. She ignored everything else, and, balling up her sweaty hands into fists, she took off running toward him, oblivious to Miroku screaming at her to stop.

The figure disappeared down a dark alley, Kagome following closely after. Once in the alley, she lost sight of him because of the darkness. It became quiet once she got away from the sirens and screams and sobs, but she couldn't hear footsteps. "Where are you?" She whispered. When she received no response, she said, louder this time, "Where are you? I know you're here!" Her breathing was ragged, her heart was hammering in her chest, thundering like a stampede of rhinos.

Nothing.

She looked around slowly, taking in her surroundings. That's when she saw it. Bloody handprints on the wall to her right. They were smeared down the wall, the blood trickling along old spray paint graffiti.

Kagome kept walking in the same direction, heading toward the back of the alley, following it as it made a turn to the left. Much to her dismay, she found more blood on the wall. This time, it had been drawn into an arrow, pointing in the direction she was heading. Steeling herself, Kagome continued on, her fists clenched tightly.

She came to a dead end. She looked around, hugging herself. It was extremely dark, and she couldn't make out any shapes other than the trash cans and dumpsters. "You're a coward," she whispered. "You know that? You have to hide in the darkness because you can't face me. Me! A woman! And you're hiding!"

She was unexpectedly slammed against the wall by a large figure, which took her completely off guard. She should've known better. Her training should have made her more alert and responsive. The figure held her throat with a gloved left hand. Her hands instinctively went up to grasp the wrist, and tried to twist. He, however, took hold of both her hands in his right, and slammed them above her head, against the wall. She heard him tsk-tsk her.

"What do you want from me?" She demanded, her voice becoming borderline hysterical.

"You should have stayed," the figure said heatedly. "You didn't have to leave. Things were going just fine with you there."

Kagome's eyes widened when flashbacks began to wash through her mind.

_Ryura was in her face now. "You should've stayed, Kagome," he said, forcefully stealing a kiss from her._

"Ryura?" She asked, her voice trembling.

The figure said nothing. He released her, and backed away slightly. "See what happened tonight?" He asked. "That was your fault. _You_ were the reason that woman had to die tonight. You!"

It felt as if someone had pumped lava into her veins, the anger was so strong. "No!" She yelled, swinging her right foot up to kick the figure. She had aimed for his upper shoulder, but he reacted with lightning fast reflexes and caught her leg. Grasping her throat, he hooked his foot behind her left knee, causing her to lose her balance. Using the strength of his hand, he pushed her upper body downward, making the impact to the ground more significant. The air rushed from her lungs and her world spun.

"Now, now," he said in a reproachfully, as if he were scolding a toddler. "Don't interrupt me while I'm speaking. You need to learn to play nicely with others."

Releasing her, he stood erect, and leaned casually against the wall. Kagome slowly sat up, and, after regarding him with a look that was less than pleasant, she rose to her feet.

"You shouldn't endanger your friends like that, Kagome," he said nonchalantly. "It was so careless of you. So heartless."

"Spare me your pompous heroics," she spat. "I know you were all to happy to have her there."

"On the contrary," he countered, "I was not. I wasn't allowed to kill her. Having her there was more like a tease to me."

"You're sick," Kagome said, feeling disgust well up in her as the moonlight peeked through the clouds and she saw a twisted grin on his face.

"Perhaps," he concurred. "We will see in time, I suppose."

"What's that mean?" Kagome asked. He said nothing, and she got into his face and snarled, "What do you mean?"

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and shoved her back. "You will see, my dear. All will be revealed in time."

He turned to walk away, but Kagome lunged at him. Her shoulder collided with his back, and they both fell forward onto the ground. She was on top of him in a nanosecond, and grabbed a fistful of his bloody shirt. As she pulled her arm back to hit him, he threw her off of him and face down onto the pavement. He clambered up and straddled her, gripping both her wrists painfully, pinning them behind her. "Ow!" Kagome yelled, tugging her arms to try and free herself.

Death leaned down, his chest against her arms and back, and whispered in her ear, "If I were you, I'd get back into training, my dear. You're a little rusty."

His warm breath sent shivers running marathons along her spine. She swallowed - hard - and kicked her feet to try and hit him in the back. It was no use; he was right.

"Attack me again," he began, "and Sango will have an unexpected visitor tonight."

Kagome relaxed then, and laid her head down on the cold cement. He straddled her for a little longer, and she could've sworn he was playing with her hair, admiring her. She felt sick all over again. This wasn't right. If this _was_ Ryura, he wasn't acting like his typical self.

At length, much to her relief, he climbed off of her. She took in a deep, lungful of air, and released it. "Have a good night," he said in a sickeningly happy tone. She rolled over quickly, but he was already gone. The only things that remained were the darkness and fog.


	7. Chapter 7

**Haunted by Death**

Note- I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I never realized just how difficult it is to juggle adulthood with your passions. It seems like the older you get, the less motivation (and time) you have. I apologize to all of you, my loyal fans, who have been sucked into this series of dramatic stories, and haven't let go. I appreciate you. I welcome any ideas or suggestions you may have, because, truthfully, it's been so long since I've been so enveloped in this story that I've lost my way. Thank you.

Summary (Full)- Kagome is finally free of her psychotic cousins, their friends, and her nightmares. Her life has, basically, returned to normal. She's shopping and having fun with her friends. Her relationship with Inuyasha is going perfectly fine. Things couldn't be more perfect. But then, when she signs on one day, Death sends her an Instant Message, threatening her once again. Is it really possible to Escape Death a fourth time?

**Haunted by Death**

**Chapter 7**

Sweat was dripping from her forehead, and her muscles were aching, but she didn't care. Kagome continued pummeling the punching bag until her hands could no longer take the abuse. She sat down in the chair across the room and began chugging a bottle of water in between trying to catch her breath. Once finished, she got down onto the floor to do push ups.

_One, two, three, four…_

Images from earlier in the night flashed through her mind. She had made her way home after Death left her lying on the pavement in the alley. Inuyasha wasn't around, and she figured it probably had to do with the murder she witnessed at the candlelight vigil; he most likely got called to the scene. She hadn't heard from Miroku, but, after answering a call from Sango, she was informed that, despite feeling disappointed in himself, he was doing okay. He was giving a statement to police. Sango had just gotten home and sat down, trying to calm herself after the commotion of the night.

"Are you okay?" Sango had asked.

"I'm fine," Kagome had lied, as she made her way up steps to her front porch. "Why would you ask?"

"Well," Sango began. Kagome could hear Ichiro in the background playing with some building blocks. It sounded like they all tumbled down in a heap on the floor, and he giggled, clapping his hands with joy. "I got out of there in such a rush. I feel terrible that I didn't even offer you a ride home."

Kagome paused. She felt eyes watching her from the shadows. She turned to examine the empty, abandoned house across the street, her eyes carefully scanning the bushes and the dilapidated shed in the back. There were no signs of a person, but she knew Death was much more meticulous than that - _whoever_ Death was at the time. It didn't matter. Each person who assumed the role of this psychotic madman was vigilant and clever.

"Are you still there?"

Kagome snapped to attention. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." She said, tucking her phone between her cheek and shoulder so she could hurriedly unlock her front door, step inside, and lock it back. "It's okay, Sango, you were thinking about your son. I'm not going to hold that against you."

"I know," Sango said, sighing woefully. "I still feel bad."

"Well, don't, it's okay." Kagome insisted firmly. "But I'm getting off here. I need to blow off some steam, and work out."

"What's going on, Kagome?" Sango asked, suddenly very concerned and suspicious. "You haven't done any working out since…" her friend trailed off. "Either way…you haven't really gone to your den to work out."

"Nothing, I promise. I'm just uptight. If you need anything, call me." Kagome said, staring at herself in the mirror that was hanging in the foyer. "Bye."

"Bye."

Kagome had hung up, tossed her phone onto the counter in the kitchen, and made her way into the den where they had a treadmill and weights. And here was, doing push ups in the middle of the room. She wasn't just blowing off steam; she was doing with Death suggested she do - get back into training. He was right - she _was_ rusty. Her poor fighting skills and lack of responsiveness proved it out in that alley.

_Twenty, twenty one, twenty two…_

Who in the hell was Death _this_ time? She wondered. What was his plan? Maybe he didn't have one. 'He certainly spoke as if he did,' she reminded herself.

_"Perhaps," he concurred. "We will see in time, I suppose."_

_"What's that mean?" Kagome asked. He said nothing, and she got into his face and snarled, "What do you mean?"_

_He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and shoved her back. "You will see, my dear. All will be revealed in time."_

Kagome shook her head. It was all a ruse. He was lying, just to make her _think_ something was going to happen. What in the world could he _possibly_ have planned? Nothing! They were all either in jail, or dead. She would know; she got them locked up, or she killed them herself. There was absolutely no way in hell they had escaped. Inuyasha would've been the first one to tell her, and he would've done everything in his power to get her the heck out of there.

_Thirty two, thirty three, thirty four…_

Then who _was_ Death? Who was this crazy madman, tormenting her via instant message and email? Who was this psycho, running around, slicing peoples' throats at her command? Who was the man out there tonight, the one who killed that woman in the middle of a crowd, and no one else saw him but Kagome?

_"You should have stayed," the figure said heatedly. "You didn't have to leave. Things were going just fine with you there."_

Kagome couldn't even make it to fifty push ups. She collapsed onto her stomach on the floor in a sweaty, breathless, dissatisfied heap. Ryura had said those exact words to her. She shook her head. 'It can't be,' her mind told her. 'He is locked away. He can't be hurting these people.'

Kagome just _had_ to go see for herself. She hadn't set foot in the prison since the day they were locked away, not even to visit Inuyasha. Maybe, if she saw them locked behind steel bars, and saw just how confined they were in their cold, unforgiving cages, it would become more real to her.

She stood up slowly, her muscles feeling stiff and tired, and made her way upstairs to shower and change. Once in her room, she logged on to type her mom a quick email.

"_Hey, mom, it's me. Just checking in with you. I wanted to tell you I miss you and that everything here has been good. Sango and her family are well. _

_I will have to stop by sometime. Take care of yourself, okay?_

_Love you,_

_Kagome."_

Closing out her email, she went into her closet, grabbed an outfit to change into, and went into her bathroom. She turned the water on to let it warm up as she undressed. Climbing into the tub, she stood beneath the cascade of hot water, closing her eyes and savoring the feel of it as it relaxed her muscles, and for just a few moments, everything felt okay.

Kagome stood outside of Inuyasha's workplace, trying to swallow back her fear. She had her hands in the pockets of her jeans and her hair was tied securely in a ponytail. She had no idea what she was doing at this place, or what she was going to say. All she knew was they she was afraid, and wanted to put those fears to rest by confirming, in person, with her own eyes, that the people who hurt her most were locked securely behind steel bars.

Bracing herself, she walked through the doors and headed to the front desk. She didn't recognize the younger gentleman there, but he smiled kindly to her. "Can I help you, ma'am?"

"I'm here to visit someone," she began.

He nodded and said, "Who might that be?"

Kagome frowned slightly. Who was she here to visit, exactly? She just needed to see one of them, it didn't matter who. "Ryura-" The man at the desk scowled, causing Kagome to cut herself off. Apparently, everyone knew who he was. "This way, please," he said, stepping around the counter and leading her down a hallway to the side of the counter. The walk was relatively short, but Kagome spent the entire time living inside her mind. She prayed she didn't run into Inuyasha, or anyone else that knew her. How in the world would she be able to explain why she was here visiting the people who tortured her? She couldn't. At least, not without giving up her secret - that she was being harassed once again, and the current murders were connected to the ones at her high school.

Kagome was led into a room with a glass wall in the middle, separating convicts from visitors. There were eight slots in the glass wall, each sectioned off for privacy, and each contained a metal chair and a phone. "Have a seat," the young man told her, disappearing through a door on the left.

Shakily, Kagome took a seat in the fourth slot and leaned against the counter top, clenching her fists in nervous anticipation. She gulped back something hard and foul tasting, and did her best to keep her heart at a normal rhythm.

At length, she saw him. He walked slowly through the door, chains around his ankles and wrists. Her heart, despite her mind's protests, leapt straight up into her throat. As soon as his red eyes made contact with her, he stopped walking. After a moment, he smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, either. It was almost cocky and arrogant. She took this time to look him over. It truly _was _him. His purple hair hadn't changed much, and was still in a long braid. His fangs were still as sharp as ever, his face the same.

He finally sat down in the chair on the other side of the glass, his chains clanking noisily against the floor and the counter. She lifted the phone on her side of the glass, and nodded to him, asking him to do the same thing.

"Well, well," he said, before she could get a word out. Her breath hitched, and he heard it, his smirk growing bigger. "I knew you'd come back. How's life on the outside?"

Kagome couldn't speak. This man…she loved this man. At one point, he meant something to her. It disgusted her now to think of it, but she had been fond of him. At one time, she thought he was one of the nicer ones. She had thought that she could save him, and get him to start over. Even after Inuyasha had come along and she regained her memory, she wanted Ryura to free himself, and stop being the psychopath that he was.

You can't, she learned, fix everyone.

"Hello? Earth to Kagome." He was waving to get her attention.

"Stop emailing me," she blurted. To say his face was shocked was an understatement, but she continued, "And stop instant messaging me."

After a brief hesitation, he laughed. _Laughed!_ "Oh, I see. Someone is _still_ out to get you, huh?" He shook his head, still chuckling. "Oh, this is priceless. Well, look, sweetheart, it isn't me." He looked around for a moment before cradling the phone against his shoulder, beneath his cheek so he could raise his chained wrists for emphasis. "You put me in here, remember?"

"Then who is it?" She found herself yelling, leaning forward, her voice cracking with desperation. "Who is blackmailing me _this_ time? Who is out there killing people now?"

"I don't know anything about blackmailing you, or the murders," he said, his face taking on a more serious expression, but never truly letting go of that trace of humor. "Heck," he said, leaning back in his chair, "I _wish _I was the one blackmailing you. It'd be much better than rotting in here."

Kagome's shoulders slumped. This was pointless.

"Don't look so down," he said.

Kagome just stared at the countertop. If Ryura didn't know, _one _of them did. She was just going to have to visit with each one of them until she came up with the information she needed. Just as Kagome was about to request a visit with Suikotsu, the man who had led her to the visiting room entered and said "I'm sorry, ma'am, but visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow."

"Aw, too bad," Ryura said, his smirk back. "I was enjoying our little chat. It's been far too long. Honestly, I would like to do more than chat."

Scowling, Kagome responded, "You're sick."

"Miss you, too, Kagome." He said with a wink. "See you later." He hung up the phone, climbed to his feet, and slowly made his way back to his cell.

Sighing, Kagome placed her phone back in its cradle and headed back out the door she came through. 'Ryura doesn't know,' her mind said, in a panicked voice. 'If he doesn't know, who does?'

She walked down the hallway and ended up back in the lobby. Staring out the door, she noticed it had begun to rain. 'I will just have to talk to them all, then,' she thought firmly. 'One of them has to know.'

"Kagome?"

She jumped, whirling around, and came nose to chin with Inuyasha. "Oh, Inuyasha, you scared me," she said, with a nervous chuckle.

"Kagome, where the hell have you been? And why are you here now?" He demanded. His amber eyes were filled with worry and smoldering with anger.

"I, uh, I was at the vigil," she stammered.

"I know that!" He yelled. "That's why I was worried! I was called to the scene and you weren't there."

"I went home," she said simply.

"You went home." Inuyasha responded, his voice flat. "And you didn't call me?"

Kagome flinched away from him. "I'm sorry! I was so caught up in it all. I guess I was freaked out. But I'm here now. I came to see you."

This didn't seem the placate him in any way. He grabbed her by the hand and began to lead her back towards his office. "Good," he muttered, "'cause you need to give a statement about what happened."


	8. Chapter 8

**Haunted by Death**

Note- I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter in this crazy story as the plot thickens. I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, and, as usual, let you know that I love getting ideas from you! [:

I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its characters. Any made up characters in this story, and this series, are fictional and any likeness to real people is merely coincidental. All I own is the plot. Thank you.

Summary (Full)- Kagome is finally free of her psychotic cousins, their friends, and the murders. Her life has, basically, returned to normal. Despite some lingering nightmares, she's shopping and having fun with her friends. Her relationship with Inuyasha is going perfectly fine. Things couldn't be more perfect. But then, when she signs on one day, Death sends her an Instant Message, threatening her once again. Is it really possible to Escape Death a fourth time?

**Haunted by Death**

**Chapter 8**

'It's okay, it's okay,' Kagome repeated to herself as she tentatively followed the love of her life back to his office to give her statement. He had released her arm, and she now kept her sweaty palms tucked securely in the pocket on the front of her pullover sweatshirt, though it brought her no comfort. She continued to fidget, popping her knuckles nervously every so often. 'It's okay,' her mantra continued in her mind. 'He's only mad because he cares.'

As she maneuvered through the flood of detectives bustling about with case files in their hands, she couldn't help but notice that someone had decorated for Halloween. Small bats hung from the ceiling, and stickers of witches and cats with their backs arched and fur standing on end clung to the windows. Some of the detectives even had small, plastic pumpkins sitting on their desks, their cords disappearing somewhere beneath the desk, plugged into an outlet somewhere. The various facial expressions of these pumpkins were alight with an eerie yellow-orange glow. Fake spider webs hung in various places around the department, some possessing small, fake spiders.

"In here," Inuyasha commanded, his voice stern, as he opened his door. He held it open, and leaned against it so she could walk past him. As she passed, he caught a whiff of her scent - white clay and pink jasmine - her usual body wash. Her hair smelled of aloe and chamomile. "Take a seat," he said, closing the door and motioning to the two chairs sitting in front of his desk. Kagome hesitated, and instead, opted to stand behind one of the chairs, her sweaty fingers grasping the back of it. The black leather was cool to the touch. She studied him as he went through and closed all of the blinds so they could retain their privacy. His body language spoke volumes. His face was serious, his mouth set in a grim line, and his eyes looked focused. Upon closer examination, she could see the tiredness in them. She couldn't help but notice the muscles that were taught beneath his somewhat form-fitting t-shirt. He had a holster on, that cradled his gun securely against his left ribcage. Kagome found herself laughing on the inside. He didn't really need the gun, being a half demon, and all. If worst came to worst, he had his razor sharp claws and animal-like ferocity to take care of himself. But what kind of city would this be if demonic cops were allowed to behave as such, while the humans had no choice but to be, well, human?

"Sit," he commanded once again, and Kagome didn't dare challenge him. She quickly walked around the front of the chair that was to the right of his desk and plopped down into it.

"Look, Inuyasha, I-"

"Stop, Kagome," he said, sitting down at his desk and regarding her with a solemn expression. "I just want to know what happened tonight. Everything's a mess, and our department has nothing as far as leads or suspects."

Kagome felt the color drain from her face as her heart made it stomach-churning descent to her ankles. No leads? They had _no_ idea as to who this sick madman was? 'What did you expect?' She asked herself as she stared down at her hands that were balled up on her lap. 'Did you believe they'd miraculously find the guy who has been doing this to you? You don't have any leads yourself. The most viable one was cleared just now in the visiting room.'

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, his voice firm, "If you know _anything_, you need to tell me."

'Does he know?' She asked herself, her eyes peeking up at him through her bangs. Her heart, down at her ankles, had sputtered to life again, and was beginning to beat quickly. 'Does he know it's happening all over again? He _can't_ know. I have done all I can to keep it hidden!'

"Kagome?"

"No," she blurted, raising her face to stare into his eyes - dark chocolate to bright amber. "I don't know anything."

Inuyasha continued to eye her, studying her carefully. She felt violated, as if he were trying to look deep into her soul. He must have believed her, because, at length, he said, "What the hell happened out there, Kagome? You should have called me!"

"I know!" She said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. Truthfully, as horrible as it sounded, after the incident, all Kagome could think about was getting home and working out. She hadn't been able to concentrate on anything - or anyone - else. She was pissed at herself for being so naïve, weak, and slow. She knew from the beginning that this was going to have to be a battle she had to fight alone, and she thought she could handle it. After her less than stellar performance tonight, however, she realized just how much she lacked.

"Then why didn't you call me?" He demanded hotly, his amber eyes burning with anger.

"I don't know," she lied through gritted teeth. "I just wanted to get home, I guess. I've seen way too much of that stuff, Inuyasha. I'm tired of seeing it."

That was mostly the truth. Only, she was tired of it happening because of her. The blood and the death - that stuff she was accustomed to. She had accepted that, at this point in her life, she could handle just about anything of that caliber…except the responsibility.

Inuyasha sighed. "Okay," he said at length. "Next time, call me. No exceptions."

"You think there will be a next time?" Kagome questioned, knowing the answer all too well.

"Of course," he responded, matter-of-factly. "This is his second victim in a matter of a day. And this time, he attacked in public. So, back to the subject, I need you to tell me everything."

"What's there to tell?" Kagome asked defensively. "He attacked her during prayer. No one saw anything."

"Not true," Inuyasha argued. "Someone saw a hooded figure standing behind the woman just before the attack. The witness looked the figure over before bowing her head for prayer. She was able to describe the figure as having a decent build, and she believed it was a man."

"That could've been anyone," Kagome pointed out sullenly, not only to Inuyasha, but to herself. It really _could_ have been anyone. "What do you think, Inuyasha?"

"Personally?" He leaned forward a bit. "I just think it's some twisted bastard. But I haven't ruled out a copy cat."

"A copy cat? To what?"

"Our high school murders."

Kagome blanched. "You think that someone out there is such a big fan of what happened to us that he is copying it?"

"Look at it so far, Kagome," Inuyasha urged. "Naoto was from our school. And coincidentally enough, the woman who was killed tonight was Nina Markova - also from our school."

Kagome flinched.

"Now, don't say a word about who she is. Her family is on their way to claim her, and we don't need the damned press getting a hold of any information." Inuyasha ordered. Kagome nodded, her heart slowing down to its normal pace. "Now," Inuyasha began, changing the subject. "Tell me. Did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

Heaving a heavy mental sigh, she pondered her options. She couldn't tell him the truth, no matter how bad she wanted to. The last time she did it, not only did it put Inuyasha and her friends in danger, they were used against her, making her much more subservient and ineffectual. He, however, was only going to keep asking, desperately digging and digging until he peeled away her layers of lies. It was okay, she decided, to tell him some truth. "I only saw the figure," Kagome said at last.

Inuyasha leaned forward, intrigued that she was confessing to seeing something.

"I could just tell it was a man. He was taller than me by a foot, and wore a hat pulled low, and a scarf pulled high. I saw him mingling in the crowd, but I thought nothing of it. He looked harmless."

Okay, that was a lie. As soon as her eyes had fallen on him, she sensed danger. Every nerve in her body had been screaming at her to run, or fight; to do _something. _

"Okay, anything else?" Inuyasha pushed.

"No. I bowed my head. When I heard the woman gurgling, that's when I looked, and by then, everyone had started to panic. I remember Miroku telling Sango to get Ichiro away while he tried to save her." Kagome closed her eyes when she recalled the desperation in Miroku's eyes as he helplessly fought against the cold fingers of death to save who she now knew was Nina. She gulped when she recollected Miroku's crestfallen expression when Nina died in his arms. "He couldn't save her," she whispered. "He tried so hard, but he couldn't do it."

"What about the killer?"

"I don't know. He got lost in the crowd." Another lie.

"And what did you do afterward?" He questioned. He seemed harsh, but she knew he was just doing his job.

"I ran home." She said simply.

"You ran home." It was a statement, not a question. Both Inuyasha's expression and voice were flat.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I ran home, like a coward!" Kagome shouted. She rose angrily to her feet and began pacing. It was yet another lie, but she couldn't very well tell him that she foolishly chased after the killer, because she knew that killer was Death and he was stalking her all over again. She couldn't say anything about any of it to him at all, and it was absolutely maddening.

"Kagome, you're not a coward." Inuyasha said, rising to his feet. Kagome continued her agitated pacing, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her jeans. He stepped into her path as she whirled around make another circuit, and she collided with him. "Damn it, woman." He muttered, as he opened his arms to embrace her. Kagome fell into his embrace, relaxing her face against his rock solid chest. "It's okay," he assured her. "I'm going to get this bastard if it's the last thing I do."

Kagome smiled a little, suddenly feeling tired. The events of the night were catching up to her.

At length, he released her. "Stay here, I need to run some files downstairs to the evidence room. I'll be right back." He scooped up the files and walked out the door, closing it gently behind him.

Sighing, Kagome wandered around the room, her fingers grazing over the shelves of books and awards he had. She stopped to admire the picture he had from high school. In it, Sango was bonking Miroku on the head for groping her, Inuyasha had his arms crossed over his chest, and she had been the only one smiling and waving. Her mother had insisted on taking the picture of them before their first day of eleventh grade. It was a very dear moment to her. Kagome frowned. 'This is before it all happened,' she thought. 'This was when Koga and Kikyo and Kagura were still alive. Ginta and Hikkaku, too. This was when everything was normal.' A lump formed in the throat, and she swallowed it back.

Forcing her eyes away from the picture, she continued her slow journey throughout the office, her eyes skimming across more pictures - one of her and Inuyasha when they moved into their house, one of Ichiro and Sango right after she had given birth, and one of Inuyasha and Miroku, smiling widely at the camera, acting like silly high school boys.

Kagome plopped down into Inuyasha's comfortable desk chair, amazed with herself that she hadn't been there before. She had been too afraid to go, even after Suikotsu and the other had been locked away.

With a small smile, she began prying into his desk, just to see what he had in it. The drawer on top, directly in the middle had the usual paper clips and pens and various papers. The top drawer on her right contained more files. Cases, she assumed. The second drawer down caught her attention. It was empty, except for a small box. Curiosity overwhelming her, she reached in quickly to remove the small, crimson box. 'Oh, my, God,' she though, gently fingering the case. It was soft, and she believed it was made out of suede. 'Is this…?'

She opened it, slowly, and there, sitting in the box, was a shimmering ring. It was spectacular. Beautifully simple, it was silver - or white gold, she couldn't tell - and it had a square diamond in the middle, with three smaller diamonds on each side of it. She could feel her mouth gape open in shock, but she couldn't close it. Not even when Inuyasha came through the door. When he noticed her face, and what she was holding, he paused, dead in his tracks.

"Inuyasha, is this…?" She couldn't find the words. She was just shocked.

"Damn it, Kagome," he yelled. "That's supposed to be a surprise. You know? Like, you're not supposed to go digging into my desk and find it."

As if she hadn't heard him, she repeated, "Is this…?"

"Yes," he said, his shoulder slumping. "It's an engagement ring."

Kagome just stared at him in open-mouthed horror. This was the _last_ thing she was expecting. She had agreed to trying for a baby - and even that foundation had been wracked to his core, especially after tonight - but marriage? Her heart was beginning its stuttering all over again. "Inuyasha, I…"

He stepped around his desk, took the box from her, removed the ring, and took her left hand. "Kagome, I know, this is not how I intended to do this, and I'm not all that good with this romantic crap, but…" he paused, looking into her eyes. She could feel the electricity charging between them as he slid the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. "Will you marry me?"

Kagome opened her mouth, then closed it again. She wanted to, she was just afraid. It was a big step, and it was intimidating, especially in light of the current situation. 'Come on!' Her mind yelled at her. 'You said yes to a baby, you can say yes to a ring!'

"Yes," she whispered. She looked down at the ring, gleaming elegantly on her finger, then back up to his eyes. "Yes, I will." Her voice was firmer, more sure.

He leaned in and kissed her, and her world erupted into a shower of gloriously warm sparks. Red hot embers rained down on her back, shoulders, arms, everywhere. She was tingling all over, her heart doing cartwheels in her chest. The kiss was intense, beautiful, and everything she could ever want.

"Inuyasha," she breathed as he pulled back for air. The desire and need in her voice sucked him back in, and he kissed her again, his tongue exploring her mouth. He reached up and slid the hair bow from her hair, causing it to cascade gracefully around her shoulders and chest. Her arms snaked up to his neck, gripping his shoulders tightly. She heard the ring box fall to the carpeted floor with a dull 'thud,' forgotten, as his hands explored her body. Pulling away from her, he quickly pulled her sweatshirt over her head, tossing it carelessly on the floor. She gently slid his gun holster over his shoulders, lying it on the floor, before tugging at the bottom of his shirt, urging him to remove it. He did, exposing his perfectly sculpted chest. She couldn't resist running her fingers along his torso, feeling each muscle beneath his warm skin. She didn't have much time to revel in it, however. In an instant, Inuyasha had lifted her up over his shoulder with one arm, while sweeping his other hand across his desk, clearing it away. Papers and pens and pictures scattered to the floor, leaving his mahogany desk clean, and theirs for the taking.

Draping Kagome's body across it, her hair spilling over the edges, he yanked off her shoes, before moving up to unbutton her pants. Slowly - agonizingly slow - he began to slide her jeans down, kissing along each of her soft thighs as he did so, igniting fire. Kagome arched her back, a sharp breath escaping her lips. "Oh," she moaned.

Her pants discarded on the floor, Inuyasha began the task of removing his shoes and pants, as Kagome sat up to remove her shirt and bra. Once accomplished, Inuyasha wasted no time climbing on top of her, covering her mouth hungrily with his, his hands tenderly caressing her breasts. Kagome's hands scratched down his back, leaving ragged, red trails in their wake. She heard Inuyasha growl deep in his throat. It was a sexy, animalistic sound, and she could feel it reverberating through both their chests.

Gripping a handful of her hair, he ferociously trailed kisses down her neck, to her breasts, and back up, nipping at her skin with his fangs, leaning small, painless marks. Kagome moaned again, her breathing becoming unsteady and intense. "Now," she whispered, unable to hold out any longer. She needed him right then. She positioned him at her entrance, and he thrust, once, hard, entering her.

Her back arched, her chest against his, her mouth parted to moan loudly. Inuyasha covered her mouth with a clawed hand. "Shh," he whispered, as he picked up a rhythm. He held his hand over her mouth as he continued pumping into her, his mouth finding her breasts, his other hand still gripping her hair. He began lavishing her breasts with his tongue. She continued to whimper into his hand, her hands gripping tightly onto his wrist. He lifted his head and smirked arrogantly at her, his thrusting becoming harder. His grin only served to turn her on more, and she began thrusting her hips to her own rhythm, matching him, coming up to meet him as he came down to meet her. Her hands sought out his hips, gripping them tightly and pulling them toward her, pushing him deeper into her.

Her moaning became louder and much more intense, her eyes closing tightly in pure bliss. The sparks from their earlier kiss were still pouring down on her, sending chills down her spine. She could feel that familiar sensation welling up in the pit of her belly, and she opened her eyes to give Inuyasha that familiar look.

His supercilious smirk grew bigger. He knew what he was capable of, and he was proving to her then and there, making her submit on his desk. The thought of this strong, dominate demon on top of her was enough to send her over the edge. Her world caved in around her, and glass shattered in her ears as she came, her back arched, her body stiff, her nails biting into his hips. He tightened his hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds of her joyful screaming. He continued thrusting, following her soon after, stiffening inside her, spilling into her. After a moment, he collapsed onto her, both of them satiated, panting wildly.

Once their breathing returned to normal, Kagome laughed. "What is it?" He asked.

"Maybe I need to come into your office more often," she joked.

Smirking, he got off the desk and gathered up his clothes, tossing her to her as well. "Maybe so," he concurred. "For now, though, I need to clean up this mess. Head on home, Kagome. I will be there soon."

She smiled at him as she finished dressing and tying her shoes. She embraced him tightly, and he kissed her on the neck, his fangs grazing her skin, causing her to shiver. "Easy, tiger," she whispered with a small chuckle. He only grinned at her in response. "See you later," she said. After she put her hair back into a presentably pony tail, she walked out of his office, closing the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Haunted by Death**

Note - I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, and, as usual, let you know that I love getting ideas from you! [:

I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its characters. Any made up characters in this story, and this series, are fictional, and any likeness to real people, or any other work of fiction, is merely coincidental. All I own is the plot. Thank you.

Summary (Full) - Kagome is finally free of her psychotic cousins, their friends, and the murders. Her life has, basically, returned to normal. Despite some lingering nightmares, she's shopping and having fun with her friends. Her relationship with Inuyasha is going perfectly fine. Things couldn't be more perfect. But then, when she signs on one day, Death sends her an Instant Message, threatening her once again. Is it really possible to Escape Death a fourth time?

**Haunted by Death**

**Chapter 9**

"Oh, my, God!" Sango squealed as Kagome showed her the shimmering ring on her finger.

"Shh!" Kagome hissed, her finger pressed against her lips, as she glanced around their store nervously. With it only being Wednesday, there weren't many people shopping. Only a handful flitted about the store, browsing through cds and music posters. Even as Kagome urged her friend to be a little more unobtrusive, she couldn't help but beam at her.

"Kagome, it's gorgeous!" Sango whispered excitedly. "First, plans for a baby, and now a wedding? When is the date? We need to go dress shopping! What color would you like for your bridesmaids?"

"Sango," Kagome said calmly.

"I was thinking a wedding in the spring!" Sango began counting, checking off months with her fingers. "That will give us about five months to plan everything out."

"Sango," Kagome repeated, her voice flat.

"I was thinking we could go with pastel colors! Maybe pink, or blue-"

"Sango!" Kagome took hold of Sango's wrist to snap her out of her wedding planner fantasy land. "It just happened last night. We don't have a date, yet, so relax, okay?"

Sango smiled sheepishly. "You're right," she said at length. "It's just so exciting."

"I can't tell who is more excited about all of this," Kagome began, lifting a box from the back and bringing it to the front counter to stock its contents on the shelves, "me, or you."

Sango chuckled, grabbing a box and bringing it to the front to put with Kagome's. "Truthfully, I can't, either."

Kagome smiled, heading to the back and grabbing a particularly large box. Sango, having walked through the door, noticed, and before she could protest, Kagome lifted it with ease. Gracefully, she placed it with the others.

"Whoa," her friend commented, having followed behind her in case she had needed help. "Look at you."

"Yeah," Kagome replied with a faint laugh.

"You've started working out again." A statement, not a question. "It's what you said on the phone last night."

Kagome, who had been slicing the box open with a razor blade, paused, regarding Sango with caution, but keeping a straight face. Even the best poker player would have been jealous of her lack of expression. "And?"

"I don't know," Sango began, getting the vibe that she was wading in dangerous waters. She hadn't really talked to Kagome about what had happened to her in Kyoto and Osaka. Neither had Miroku. She wasn't sure how much Inuyasha knew, but she had a feeling it was more than she did. "It worries me."

Kagome let out a hoarse laugh. "My exercising in my own den on my own equipment worries you?"

Feeling nervous and fidgety, Sango began opening one of the boxes just to be able to occupy her hands. "Not so much the action itself," she explained hastily, "but what the action means."

Kagome regarded Sango calmly, her left eyebrow quirking. "And what, exactly, does it mean?"

"Kagome," Sango looked around. The only two customers were toward the back of the store, way out of earshot. "While you were gone, you changed. You became someone totally different."

"That wasn't my fault. It wasn't me." Kagome growled, her voice low and menacing.

"I didn't say it was," Sango said defensively.

"You implied it," Kagome countered.

"No, what I meant was that…" Sango heaved a sigh and brushed a hand through her hair before gathering it into a ponytail. "Working out became apart of your life, and your daily routine. You did it in order to survive-"

With unexpected ferocity, Kagome got into Sango's face. "You have _no_ idea why I did the things I did. You have _no_ idea what happened to me."

Her eyes had a glow about them, smoldering a pale blue. It was unlike anything Sango had ever witnessed. Was this the 'power' that she had heard Inuyasha mention to Miroku? Sango backed down slowly, her hands were up, her palms pointed out defensively. "I'm sorry, Kagome. You started doing it again after last night. I just…I get the vibe that something is wrong, and you won't talk about it. I feel like you're beginning this routine again because something is happening and you feel the need to survive."

Kagome, having stepped away from Sango to stock shelves and get her anger under control, hesitated, her mind dwelling on her friend's words. She had to admit - it was a nice observation. What was so upsetting was that it was all true. She _did_ feel the need to get stronger, to fight, to survive. Not that she would admit it; not fully, anyway. How could she, and keep Sango and Ichiro safe?

"Does it have to do with the murders?" Sango asked, causing Kagome's blood to freeze.

She knew. Kagome swallowed - hard - and forced herself to nonchalantly continue stocking shelves, though her fingers were numb.

"Kagome, it's okay to be afraid, especially after what you went through," Sango assured her. Kagome let out a small sigh of relief. "And after last night, I can understand feeling afraid. I can understand feeling helpless. I understand wanting to be able to do _something_, but not being able to. Miroku can especially relate."

So, she didn't know. She had just summed it up as fear about the homicides. She hadn't made a connection, yet. And how could she? The only suspects Kagome had were in prison. No one would even think twice about them.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, turning toward Sango, "about my angry outburst."

Sango smiled sadly. "It's okay. Kagome, you have skeletons in your closet and ghosts at your back. This is going to sound bad, but you're damaged. You really need to talk to someone about it, and get it off your chest."

Kagome hated to admit her friend was right. She knew she was damaged. She would even go so far as to say she was crazy. She knew she needed to talk about it with _someone._ She was just scared to.

At this point, it seemed like fear was a constant thing in her life.

* * *

Kagome sat on Sango's living room couch, admiring her ring as she swirled it around and around on her finger. She heard her friend clambering around upstairs, hurriedly applying makeup and doing her hair for her night out with Miroku. Kagome rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh, imagining her friend tripping over her shoes as she left her bedroom to go into the bathroom, then tripping over them _again_ as she reentered her bedroom.

Ichiro smiled up at Kagome from where he sat in the middle of the floor, his plastic building blocks scattered about the carpet. He spoke some baby gibberish she couldn't comprehend, and giggled, waving his hands in the air. He lost his balance and fell onto his back. Kagome jumped to her feet, ready to come to the aid of the tiny boy, only to stop when he giggled again.

"Babies are resilient," Miroku explained, noticing Kagome's wary expression. With a relieved sigh, she fell back onto the couch and turned to look at him. He was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. "You don't have to be so uptight. Unless he cries, he should be okay."

Kagome smiled meekly at him, embarrassed that he had witnessed the entire thing. "I'll keep that in mind." Her expression turned serious as she regarded her friend with concern. "Miroku, about last night…"

"Which part?" He asked, a trace of disgust evident in his voice. "You running off after the killer, or me failing to save Nina?"

So, he knew it had been Nina. She suddenly felt guilty for not having recognized her. He also knew she ran after Nina's killer. At length, Kagome shrugged. "Both."

Miroku stared at her for a long time. So long, in fact, that Kagome felt her palms sweat. "As far as you deciding to become some vigilante and chase down her killer, it was reckless, and stupid, and I'm so mad at you for it. I'm sure Inuyasha is, too."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably.

Miroku's violet eyes widened. "He doesn't know, does he?"

Kagome shook her head slowly. "Please don't tell him."

"Why? Are you afraid he'll take that ring back?" He nodded toward her hand, which she promptly tucked into her jacket pocket. He sighed in frustration. "I know you went through a lot. I know it's affected you dramatically, and shaped you into this person you are now. I don't know what drove you to do it. Whatever got into you last night…don't let it happen again."

Kagome nodded once, showing she understood.

"As far as Nina goes," he began, his face becoming forlorn as his mind traveled to some distant place. "I failed."

"No," Kagome said, standing up. "You did all you could, Miroku."

He shrugged, remaining silent. She crossed the room and hugged him gently. "You did everything right. You were the only one brave enough to try. You did all you could do. Please believe that."

She felt him nod, and she smiled. She pulled away from him and went to scoop Ichiro up into her arms. He giggled, reaching out to grab tiny fistfuls of her jacket. Sango came bounding down the stairs then, looking both elegant and flustered. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just wanted to hurry and get ready. I want us to make it to the movie on time."

Miroku laughed at her before going over to kiss his son on the head. "I'll start the car," he said, heading out the front door.

"Okay, Kagome, give him a bottle around seven and get him to sleep around eight. We will be back around ten, hopefully." Sango explained hurriedly, gathering up a sweater, her purse, and keys.

Kagome laughed. "Sango, I can handle it. Go have fun, and be careful."

Sango kissed Ichiro, ruffling the light dusting of hair on his head, before rushing out the door.

"Okay, little man, what are we going to do?" She asked playfully, placing him back down on the floor so he could poke at blocks. She would pick one up and hand it to him, only to have him toss it back down into another block. He would laugh at the clinking sound it made. Kagome smiled at him fondly, handing him another block, and watched as he repeated his previous actions.

For a moment, Kagome was lost in that moment. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'I can handle this whole mother thing.'

* * *

It was about ten after seven, and Kagome paced the length of the living room, cradling Ichiro in her left arm, while clutching a bottle with her right hand. He suckled hungrily, drool streaming down his chin as he looked up at her with large, violet eyes. "You look like your dad, that's for sure," she said.

She sat down on the couch, still feeding the baby in her arms. Some kind of talk show was on TV, but she hadn't been paying much attention to it. Ichiro finished the bottle, and she placed it down on the coffee table. Draping a cloth on her shoulder, Kagome placed him against her and began patting his back gently. At length, she heard the faint sound of a gentle burp and she smiled, laying him down in her arm again to wipe his mouth and face with the cloth. "There we go," she said. "All clean."

After giving him a warm bath and putting him in a clean diaper, she dressed him in soft pajamas before placing him in his crib. She turned on a small lamp on the table across the room that oscillated, the scenery of the deep ocean coming to life, reflecting on the ceiling and walls. She clicked on the small, two-way baby monitor before heading downstairs and clicking on the receiving monitor. With a sigh, she plopped back down on to the couch and flipped through stations on the TV.

"-while the details are still coming in, we _do_ know that Nina Markova was attacked at the candlelight vigil being held for Naoto Tomagichi."

Kagome had her hand hovering over the button to change the channel, but stopped.

"No one caught a good look at her attacker, but we have confirmed it to be a male, who is about six feet tall with an athletic build."

Kagome was amazed that even _she_ hadn't caught a better look at him while they had been fighting in the alley.

"While witnesses attempted to save Nina, she was pronounced dead when medical personnel arrived to the scene."

Miroku's despondent face flashed through her mind. She felt sorry for him. He had tried so hard to save Nina, and he felt as if he had failed. Kagome couldn't help but blame herself; not only had she been the reason the killer struck, but she had just stood there like an idiot, completely lost in her mind.

A sound came over the monitor, and Kagome snapped to attention. It had been faint, but she was sure she'd heard something. Turning the television off, she held her breath and stared at the monitor. A few moments passed, then a few minutes, until Kagome began to wonder if she _was_ losing her mind. She was about to relax into the soft cushions of the couch when the monitor crackled.

Jumping up, Kagome snatched up the small device and shook it. 'Maybe the batteries are dying,' she thought, examining it.

"Hello, Kagome," a deep voice rasped through the speaker.

"Aahh!" Kagome couldn't stop herself from dropping the monitor on the floor. It made a dull 'thud.' The sound of the scratchy, distorted voice caused her heart to take refuge in her throat, making it hard to breathe. Her stomach churned uncomfortably, making her nauseas. "No," she whispered. "This isn't real."

"Oh, it's real," the voice sneered, coming out muffled since the monitor had fallen with the speaker facing the thick carpet. "Don't worry, you're not crazy."

"What do you want?" Kagome screamed.

"You."

Kagome swallowed, unsure of how to respond. She was uncertain of what he meant by that, and wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Ichiro looks so much like Miroku."

Kagome let out an involuntary gasp. "No!" She shrieked, her safety no longer a concern. She raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She lost her footing, but recovered quickly, half running, half crawling up the steps. Her hands were slick with moisture as she gripped the wooden banister. She reached the top, using her grip on the banister to swing herself around to the right. She raced down the wooden hallway, her sneakers slapping against the wood noisily.

She burst through the door to Ichiro's room, her eyes darting straight for the crib, which was, to her dismay, empty. "No," she whispered, all of the hair on her neck standing to attention, her palms and forehead sweaty. She examined each and every corner carefully, the fear welling up in her chest, making it tight. The ocean lamp was still on, fish swimming lazily around and around, the shapes casting eerie shadows on the walls, ceiling, and her face. "Ichiro!" She stumbled over to the closet and opened it. All that greeted her were stuffed animals and several pairs of tiny shoes and small outfits.

"What is it, Kagome?" She heard the voice rasp over the monitor that was sitting on the table next to the crib, where she had left it. "You can't find the baby?"

"If you hurt him," she bellowed, "you will regret it."

A malicious laugh answered her. "Oh, that sounds like quite a threat, Kagome."

"It's a promise," she growled, rushing out of Ichiro's room. She clicked the light in the adjacent bathroom on, checking in the tub and behind the shower curtain. Nothing. She left the light on and moved to the spare bedroom, repeating her previous actions with the bathroom. She checked beneath the bed and in the closet. Still, nothing. She wandered down the hallway, a lump in her throat, anger and fear bubbling up inside of her. Adrenaline was pounding in her veins, her heart pulsing in her ears. She checked the master bedroom, and the adjoining bathroom, her search resulting in absolutely nothing. She felt as if she were on the brink of tears. Where was he? What had he done with Ichiro?

"You're a coward!" She yelled. "You have to prey on a baby to get what you want! That's pretty pathetic. If you want me so bad, well, damn it, here I am!"

Silence.

She wandered down the stairs, beginning to wonder if he had left and taken Ichiro with him. If he had, she was left with no other choice _but_ to contact Inuyasha and the police, and Sango and Miroku. She had no choice but to tell them everything.

"Coward," she muttered, heading straight for the phone. She lifted it from its cradle, her finger poised to dial 911, when she heard someone clear their throat.

Looking up, she saw him. He was hovering in the doorway to the kitchen where Miroku had been only a few hours earlier. He wore the signature ski mask Death had worn, with a ball cap pulled on his head. "You bastard," she cursed, placing the phone back down. "Where is he? Give him back to me.'

"Now, now," he chided. "All in due time."

"No," she said, her voice stern. "Now."

He had moved with such lightning speed, she didn't see it coming. He lunged for her, his shoulder colliding with her stomach and knocking her to the floor. The air rushed from her lungs, her head colliding with the floor. Grunting, she rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself up to her feet. Whirling around, she saw that he was already standing. "Don't ever," he commanded, "threaten me, Higurashi."

Kagome couldn't help the small smirk that played across her lips. "I didn't threaten you," she explained. "I _promised_ you."

She saw his hand gripping the handle of a knife that was strapped to his thigh. He was grazing his gloved fingers along it gingerly. "You forget, girl, I'm in charge here, not you."

Kagome resisted to urge to scoff at him. "Where is he?"

He feigned ignorance. "Who?"

Kagome took an angry, threatening step toward him, her eyes beginning to glow. "You _know_ who!" This time, it was she who lunged. And while she wasn't large enough, or physically fit enough, to tackle him, she did push him back into the wall. She was able to punch him in the face, then the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. As she was about to bring her knee up to his face, he reached out and caught her leg. In one swift, fluid motion, he swept her other leg out from beneath her, throwing her onto her back on the floor. He unsheathed his knife and pressed it to her throat.

He lifted a finger and wagged it back and forth. "Tisk, tisk," he taunted. "You will never get the boy back at this rate."

Kagome paused, her fists clenched with suppressed rage and fear. She felt her body grow warm. He regarded her calmly, even as her entire body was enveloped with light, gleaming pale blue. "Ah," he retorted, standing up and backing away. He sheathed the knife. "It's been a long time since I've seen your powers."

It had been a long time since she had experimented with her powers. Even when she had been with Naraku, her powers had only been in their infancy, and she had done much more physical training than magical, her preference for hand to hand combat and guns playing a major role in that decision. All she knew about these strange powers were that they tended to appear in time of great distress, usually when she was at risk of being harmed, defending her and warding off danger.

"Please," she said at long last, the light dying away. She rose to her feet. "Just give me the baby. Don't hurt him."

"The child," he said, "is safe. He has been the entire time. He's in the kitchen."

Kagome felt relief wash through her entire body, her heart dropping back to its rightful place - her chest. She let out a huge sigh, her shoulders slumping. "Why are you here?"

"Why not?" She knew he was smirking. His tone suggested it. "I heard you had resumed in your training. I wanted to test you. You failed."

He didn't have to tell her twice. She knew it all too well. He had easily been able to sneak in, take Ichiro out of his crib whilst he slept, and move him - all without her knowing. She couldn't help but drop her gaze to the floor in disappointment.

"Don't worry," he assured her, crowding up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't pull away. "It will all work out."

She looked up at him, her expression incredulous. "What do you mean?"

"You'll find out," he said, waving a hand nonchalantly as he headed for the door. Before he stepped outside, he turned, "And Kagome? That's a _promise_." The door closed gently behind him.

And Kagome tore off as fast as she could to the kitchen.

Sure enough, Ichiro sat in his high chair, a few toys in front of him on his dinner platform. He smiled when he saw her, his hands going into the air, dropping the toys into the floor. She rushed to him, gathering him in her arms, and hugging him tightly. She was so afraid to let him go, she cleaned up the kitchen, his room, and the living room with one hand, cradling him with the other. She turned off all the lights upstairs that she had left on, and sat in the living room, Ichiro sleeping in her arms.

Kagome was watching the news when Sango and Miroku came home. When they saw the two of them, Kagome place a finger to her lips, indicating that they needed to proceed with caution.

Sango smiled fondly at her friend before scooping her up son to take him to bed. "Everything go well?" Miroku asked.

"Yep," Kagome lied, almost gritting her teeth to force out the lie. "He was a good young man."

Miroku smiled jubilantly. "That's my boy!"

Kagome giggled, never feeling so relieved in her life.

"-This just in, there has been an explosion downtown." The newscast pulled Kagome's attention away from Miroku. She found herself wandering back to the couch, sitting on the edge of the cushion, listening intently. "We are being told that prison in the middle of downtown was targeted."

Kagome's lips went numb. Her body felt cold, as if someone had hooked her up to an IV filled with liquid nitrogen. She had drowned out everything, and hadn't noticed that Sango had descended down the stairs, and was now standing next to Miroku.

"-There have been several casualties, but we are unsure if they were cops or cons, as no bodies have been identified. There is an ongoing investigation, as well as a massive manhunt for the escaped convicts-"

Despite tuning out the world, Kagome felt Miroku and Sango turn to look at her in unison, disbelief and sympathy thick in the air. "Kagome-" Sango began, but Kagome stood, cutting her off.

"I'm going," she said, matter-of-factly. "Stay here. I'm going to find Inuyasha."

Before they could stop her, to rationalize with her, Kagome had bolted down the sidewalk, leaving the front door open behind her.


End file.
